Fear Is A Five Letter Word
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Set a year after graduation. BP are in NY, as well as Rachel, Mouth, Bevin and Skills. Lucas is still in Tree Hill and NH went to Duke. Lots of couples. PS: Changed some things on it, so you might want to read it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear is a Five Letter Word**

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be home at 7. Bye sweetie"  
That was Peyton's last instruction to Brooke before going to work. She gave a small kiss on Mary's cheek. Nathan and Haley had gone to Duke and she hasn't heard from them since then. Rachel and Mouth finally got together in the last day in Tree Hill and they moved to New York with Skills and Bevin. Brooke and Chase were still strong, who knew? And him? She never dared to ask. They agreed to try the long distance relationship but it got lost somewhere. She still didn't quite understand what happened, they just lost contact. The result from their last night together was with Brooke now.

The clock reached 7pm. Peyton absentmindedly collected her stuff. Without realizing it, she opened one of the drawers on her desk and saw a picture of her and Lucas. Her heart sunk as memories floated back to her mind. She couldn't help but wonder where he would be now. She held the photo on her fingers. She was wearing that white dress. The same bloody white dress.

_Brooke and she had entered the prom place holding hands after fighting the psycho. Bevin was announcing Brooke as prom queen. Peyton hugged her and whispered congratulations and then moved to sit in a table. His eyes scanned the room as he came in with Glenda. A smile immediately rose on his face the moment he saw her. He ran to her and gave her a tight hug.  
__"Thank god you're here. Prom would suck without you"  
__"Yeah"  
__Peyton hugged him as tight as he hugged her. She could clearly tell he was crying. Suddenly she wanted to cry too. She blinked hard to hold tears back. They pulled away and shared a deep glance before he noticed the blood stain next to her shoulder. His expression changed from happy and relieved to concerned. Deep down Peyton knew he had a clue.  
__"When you went to pick me up tonight I was waiting for you"  
__"Then why didn't you go outside or yell at me?"  
__"Because someone was stopping me"  
__"Peyton, spill it. Who?"  
__"Derek"  
__"What?!"  
__"He showed up at my place right before you did. I was behind the door when you came. I wanted to scream your name and see you coming in my defense so bad"  
__Tears coming back to her eyes and this time she didn't try to stop them. One by one, tears were falling. Lucas made that cute little face he does when he's worried about someone.  
__"Peyton, how did you get away from him?"  
__"Brooke helped me. She went there"  
__"Well, thanks to Brooke you're here now."__  
He gave a relieved smile and hugged her tight again.  
__"I love you"  
__She felt like someone took her heart away. She wanted him to say this for so long and now that he did, she thought she would be happy or cry maybe. But instead of crying or feeling happy, this came out.  
__"I love you too. I'm in love with you"  
__Whoa, in love? She never thought about actually being in love with Lucas, it seemed unreal. But yet it felt good. Her heart and her mind were in the same place, and she had the courage to say it again.  
__"I'm in love with you Lucas. Always have"  
__He smiled one of his lovely smiles as he offered her his hand, inviting me to dance. Their faces were as close as they could be as they slowly drowned into the music. That was the moment Brooke took the picture. The moment their lips touched._

Peyton put the picture back in the drawer and left her room. Her mind was on Lucas. She couldn't drive, she couldn't focus. She just wanted him next to her. She wanted that safety his arms give her. Tears trying desperately to fall. She didn't have the strength enough to contain them. Her view got blurry and her car slipped on the wet road and hit another car. Fortunately, the other driver was okay.  
"Oh my god!"  
"Wait here, I'll check the girl"  
"Nathan"  
Nathan walked to the other car. His body froze when he saw the blond curled girl.  
"Peyton"  
"What?"  
"That's Peyton, Haley"  
Haley ran to see if Nathan was serious. She couldn't tell what she felt. She started to pull her out.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to pull her out. We need to take her to the hospital"  
"Haley. We haven't seen her for a year"  
"So what? She's our friend! She's your former girlfriend. If you want to stand there and watch her die, fine! But I'm not going to"  
Haley continued taking Peyton out of the car. Nathan watched her, absorbing what she just said. She was right. She was his friend. He couldn't let her die because of a stupid pride. Haley smiled as she saw his hand helping her.  
"I knew it"  
"Yeah you were right"  
They finally pulled her out. Nathan sat her on the backseat as Jamie looked in shock.  
"Daddy, what happened?"  
"Erm... aunt Peyton got into an accident"  
"Aunt Peyton" Jamie said sadly with tears.  
"Come on Nathan. Fast!"  
"Calm down Haley"  
"Calm down?? She can be dead Nathan!"  
"I'm so wearing condoms next time. You're too hormonal"  
"I am not"  
"Whatever"

Brooke was playing with Mary when the phone rang.  
"Hold on Mary. Let me answer the phone" Brooke got up and grabbed the phone "Hello?"  
"Mrs. Davis?"  
"Speaking"  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news"  
"Wait, bad news? About?"  
"Do you know Mrs. Sawyer?"  
"Yes, she's my friend. What happened to her?"  
"She's got into a car accident"  
"Oh my god!"  
Brooke dropped the phone in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. A car accident?  
"Mrs. Davis? Mrs. Davis?"  
Brooke quickly grabbed the phone back.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Which hospital is she in?"  
The guy gave her the address and she thanked him. She turned to Mary.  
"Mary, you may not understand this but your mom is an accident. We need to go to the hospital"  
Brooke quickly stuffed a bag with some things Mary would need and headed to the hospital. During the way, she kept wondering how this happened. What caused the accident? For several times she got lost in her own thoughts.

Lucas was practicing hoops on the rivercourt when his phone rang. He smiled at the name on the screen.  
"Hey Skills"  
"What's up man?"  
"Oh the same. I'm still helping Whitey with the team"  
"What about her?"  
"Who?"  
"Her, dawg"  
"Oh. We lost touch"  
"I thought you would try the long distance relationship"  
"Yeah, we did. But it didn't work" Lucas sighed. "So how are Bevin, Mouth and Rachel doing?"  
"They are all great. Bevin is pregnant"  
"That's awesome man. Congratulations"  
"Thanks. Talk to Peyton man"  
"I don't know"  
"Promise me"  
"Okay, I promise"  
"Take care dawg"  
"You too Skills"  
Lucas sat on the bench. For the entire year he hadn't allowed himself to call her or even think about her. But after this conversation with Skills he felt like he needed to talk to her. Only if it was for some seconds. He had opened his eyes again and suddenly he realized he never really stopped loving her. Skills was right. He needed to fight for his love again.

"Nathan"  
"Hmmm" He mumbled.  
"You think Peyton is gonna be okay?"  
"I hope so"  
Just then the doctor came to them. Nathan and Haley shared a long look before getting up and walking to him.  
"How is she?"  
"She's stable. She should be fine"  
"Thank god" Haley sighed "Can we see her?"  
"Sure. Follow me"

Brooke came in running with Mary in her arms the second after Nathan and Haley left with the doctor.  
"Someone called me. My friend is here"  
"What's the name?"  
"Peyton Sawyer"  
"Okay. You can wait while the other visitants are with her"  
"Okay. Thanks"  
Brooke managed to sit in a chair with a sleepy Mary in her arms. She started wondering where Lucas would be now. Was he still in Tree Hill? She knew he was the reason Peyton was in this accident. She eventually fell asleep by hearing Mary's breathing sounds.

Lucas hesitated. His cell phone was open, ready to dial the number on the screen, but something was holding him back. Would she hate him for that? How would she feel? Does she still love me? Eventually he stopped asking himself and just went for it. Unfortunately he got the answering machine.

_"Peyton. Hi. It's me. Listen... hmm... I know we've lost touch this whole year and I kinda promised Skills I would call you. So, how have you been? Well, don't make me feel like it was a big mistake calling you. I wanna hear from you okay? So please call me back. Bye"_

The nurse started shaking Brooke to see if she would wake up.  
"Mrs. Davis. Mrs. Davis. Mrs. Davis!"  
Brooke was startled by the yell.  
"What?"  
"The doctor will come soon and take you to see your friend"  
"Oh okay. Fine. Thanks"  
Brooke softly shook Mary to wake her up.  
"Hey sweetie. We're going to see your mom very soon. She will love it"

Nathan and Haley were still inside Peyton's room.  
"Peyton" Haley held her hand tightly. "Please be okay. We need you"  
Nathan sat besides Haley and put his arm around her.  
"She will be okay Hales"  
Haley nodded, teary. She was too scared for her friend.  
"What if she doesn't Nathan?"  
"She will. She has to"  
Nathan himself had tears in his eyes now. He blinked hard and looked away to hide them from Haley. He needed to be strong for her right now.

Brooke was waiting patiently for the doctor so she could go see Peyton. They doctor finally came to take her.  
"Thank god!" She carefully stood and walked up to the doctor. "How is she?"  
"She's okay now. I'll take you to her"  
"That would be great thanks"

Nathan gently tapped Haley's arm, telling them to go. Haley looked back at Peyton and gave a small laugh.  
"Take care buddy"  
Nathan offered his hand and she took it. They walked towards the door.

"So she's okay right?" Brooke asked.  
"She's fine. She just had some bruises, that's all"  
Brooke gave a relieved laugh.  
"That's her room"  
The doctor began opening the door. Brooke almost fell back in shock at the sight of the two people inside the room.

"Hi Brooke" Haley said in an embarrassed tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, well. Nathan and Haley James Scott" Brooke sarcastically said. "Why I'm not surprised? What are you doing here?"

"We saw when Peyton crashed her car and we brought her here"

"I see. So what exactly happened Tutor wife?"

"We just told you"

"Don't you lie to me Haley James Scott!"

"What? Brooke, I'm... fine!" She gave Brooke a mad look. "Peyton hit our car. Nathan didn't want to save her but I convinced him"

"Thanks Haley" Nathan said angrily. "Who's that baby Brooke?"

"Oh that's Mary"

"Is she... by any chance... Peyton's daughter?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Brooke lied. "She's a girl I'm taking care of"

"You're babysitting?"

Haley was really surprised but Brooke was losing her pacience.

"Yeah. You got a problem?" She said harshly.

"No. I don't. Geez." Haley held the child in her arms tighter. "Come on Nathan, let's go. See ya Brooke" Haley sarcastically added.

Once alone in the room, Brooke sat in the chair.

"Hi Peyton" She lightly squeezed my hand. "How are you holding up? I miss you. Mary misses you. Please come back soon. We need to talk Peyton. You need to call him"

I squeezed her hand as my eyes slowly opened. Brooke surprisingly looked at me.

"Peyton"

"I can't... call him"

"That's okay. Let's not talk about this here okay sweetie?"

"Can I see my daughter?"

"Sure"

Brooke handed my child and I held her in my arms. I couldn't help but remember that day.

"_One more push Peyton. You can do it. It's almost over"_

_I was exhausted. My face was sweating and I didn't have enough strenght to keep pushing._

"_Come on Peyton. It's almost over"_

_Brooke was holding my hand and incentivating me to continue all the time. I could even say she was more excited about being an aunt than I was about being a mother. I gave the decisive push and she finally came out. I lied back on the bed as I heard her first cry. Brooke was smiling and telling how gorgeous she was. And she was so right. When I held that baby in my arms I knew she was beautiful and I knew I could love her forever. My eyes filled with tears as I rocked my baby girl. Brooke was in tears as well._

"_You made it"_

"_Thanks to you"_

"_So what will be her name?"_

"_Mary. Mary Sawyer Scott"_

"_Peyton, you need to tell him"_

"_No Brooke. He won't know"_

"_Peyton"_

"_No please. It's better this way"_

"Are you thinking about that day?"

I was brought back to reality when I heard Brooke's voice. I looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Aww Peyton"

"Please Brooke"

"Peyton look at you! You're a mess! You need him, it's clear"

I looked down. I knew she was right.

"Call him Peyton"

"I can't Brooke"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to be hurt again okay?"

"Hi mom"

Lucas entered the café with his little sister on his shoulder.

"Hi Luke"

"Here you go" He put his little sister Stephanie on the ground and she ran to the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh. "Skills called"

Karen continued cleaning the table "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He told me to call Peyton"

Lucas sat on a chair. Karen looked at him.

"Did you?"

"Well, yeah. Did I do the right thing?"

"Do you feel like you did?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Good then. There's your answer"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Why this suddenly?"

"You're too direct. Tell me"

"Dan proposed"

"Holy crap what!"

"Watch your mouth! You don't want Steph to learn bad words"

"Sorry"

"Yeah he did"

"What are you gonna do? What did you say?"

"I don't know. And I said nothing"

"Skills, I want chocolate"

Skills had been getting things for Bevin all the day. Rachel was cooking dinner and couldn't help but laugh. Mouth was in the living room watching a Bulls game.

"I'm coming Bev"

Mouth turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. He placed a delicate kiss on Rachel's shoulder.

"It smells good"

"Thanks. It's french"

"Funny. I meant the food"

"So did I"

Rachel turned to him and looked in his eyes for a long time. Mouth walked closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. He then crashed his lips on hers and Rachel deepened the kiss by allowing their tongues to meet. Rachel sat herself on the sink, never breaking the kiss. Mouth lifted her up and she wrapped her legs over his waist as they headed to the bedroom.

"Are you expecting her to call you back?" Karen asked as she poured coffee on a cup for her son.

"Honestly, I don't know. Well, yeah"

"You miss her huh?"

"Everyday since she left. But I buried it for my own safety"

"I see"

"Mom, I really want to rekindle my relationship with her"

"Then why don't you go and talk to her?"

"You think I should?"

"It's never too late to start over. You've been waiting for this girl since you were 13. That is six years. Don't give up on you. You never know how she feels if you don't try"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Alright, I'm going to New York then"

Karen was smiling at her son. He was finally chasing for his dream again. That made her really proud and happy.

"Well, now I'm gonna go home. I'll see you there"

"Bye sweetie"

"Steph let's go"

Lucas walked into the kitchen only to find his sister sleeping peacefully on the floor. He smiled and picked her up.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie arrived at her hotel.

"Nathan, I think we should stay in New York"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, just for a few days. I mean, Brooke and Peyton are here, and that's our chance to reconnect with them. Plus Rachel, Bevin, Skills and Mouth are here also"

"Yes sure. We can stay"

"That would be great!"

"Lucas. I'm home"

He appeared in the hall.

"Thank god mom! I'm running late for the flight"

"Sorry. The Café was crowded"

Lucas came out with his bag.

"Tell Steph I'll come back soon, would you? Thanks mom, for incentivating me in going"

"I will. And you're welcome"

"Ok bye"

Lucas gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and left.

I had left the hospital. Me and Brooke were driving back home.

"Have you thought about it?"

"About it what?" I looked from her daughter to Brooke.

"Lucas"

"Brooke"

"Peyton, you're miserable!"

"I am not having this discussion again"

"Ok. You can deny all over you want. But it's clear to everyone"

"Whatever"

Brooke parked the car in front of the house,

"Ok, we're here"

I carefully put a blanket over the sleepy baby before she got out of the car. Brooke pressed the play button from the answering machine first thing as we walked into the house.

_You have two messages._

"_Hi Brooke. It's me Rachel. Look, I know it's been a long time but I was thinking we could meet up since we're in the same city. Mouth, stop it. I'm on the phone. Anyway, please call me when you see it. Bye"_

Brooke looked at me with a huge smile on her face. Rachel was one of her best friends.

"_Peyton. Hi. It's me. Listen... hmm... I know we've lost touch this whole year and I kinda promised Skills I would call you. So, how have you been? Well, don't make me feel like it was a big mistake calling you. I wanna hear from you okay? So please call me back. Bye"_

I looked over at Brooke. I couldn't tell what I was feeling at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I decided to change a thing here. Peyton's POV only in her scenes alone or with someone. Otherwise it's my POV. Enjoy! R&R._

**Chapter 3:**

I looked at Brooke. A mix of feelings in my heart now.

"That was unexpected"

"Yeah"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm not calling him back"

"Peyton"

"No. I won't"

"What if he turns up here? Are you just closing the door on him?"

"Why would he show up? Did you call him Brooke?"

"No, I didn't"

"Good then"

"I'm gonna go call Rachel"

Brooke grabbed the phone and went to her bedroom. I just stood there, still thinking about the unexpected phone call. Lucas calling me? What would he want?

"Rachel hi" Brooke cheery said. "How are you?"

"Brooke! I'm great. How's everything?"

"That's fine actually. Anything knew?"

"Yeah, Bevin is pregnant"

"No way!"

"Yes"

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. We should really meet up. We're in the same city anyway"

"Yes, we definitely should"

Lucas was on the plane now. He still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Questions began to appear on his mind, and he feared he might regret his decision. Maybe going to New York was a huge mistake. But then he though he could meet Skills, and Mouth. He took a pic of me and him from his pocket and smiled at it.

"Peyton" Brooke called. "Guess who's pregnant?"

"Who?"

"Bevin"

"What?"

"I know!"

"Unbelievable"

"Peyton" Brooke became serious. "Do you know you hit Nathan and Haley's car, right?"

"I what?"

"Yeah, you hit their car. They took you to the hospital"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, are they here still? I may want to see them"

"Peyton"

"Come on Brooke. We can't shut everyone out"

"Says you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Nathan, I want to see Peyton"

"Haley, I don't think she wants to"

"How do you know? I'm worried about her. Maybe that's the chance we need to reconnect with her and Brooke"

"Maybe"

"Can we please see her?"

Nathan looked at her.

"Sure"

"Thanks for doing this Nathan"

"It's okay Haley. It's important to you"

"Yeah"

Brooke found the house too quiet. She looked at the clock. At this time Mary would be playing in the living room or watching cartoons. She dried her hands – she was washing the dishes – and went to my room. The door was closed and she carefully opened it to find me sleeping next to Mary. She gave a sweet smile and closed the door as careful as she opened it to not wake us. But the door bell ruined it.

"Damn" She mumbled as she opened the door.

She stood motionless for some seconds. After regaining her senses, she invited Nathan and Haley in.

"We wanted to see Peyton"

"Ah... hmmm she's sleeping now"

"Oh"

"How is she Brooke?"

"She's fine Haley"

"Aren't you babysitting today?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping with Peyton now"

"Okay Brooke. Here's the thing. We're here to stay. And we want to rekindle our friendship with everyone"

"Haley"

"No Brooke. I haven't been exactly the good friend, especially to Lucas. Guess I don't deserve the best friend title"

"That's fine. I missed you tutor girl"

Brooke smiled as she hugged Haley. Nathan also smiled.

"And I missed you!" She talked to the boy in Nathan's arms.

Lucas had just landed. He realized he didn't know where the house was. He dialed Brooke's number.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up"

Suddenly the song Don't Cha by PCD started echoing around the house.

"Oops, that's my phone" Brooke ran to answer it.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Hello"

"Brooke"

She stood frozen in her place at the sound of the voice.

"Oh you took a year to bother"

"Look I need you to give me the adress"

"Why?"

"I need to see Peyton Brooke"

Brooke sighed. "Fine. She needs anyway"

Bevin was watching TV and got bored. She tried to stand up but couldn't due to her weight. Skills isn't a Scott but yet he didn't only got her pregnant with one but with two kids.

"Fuck!"

Rachel heard the big noise in the house.

"Oh my god an earthquake!" She yelled as she ran to the living room. "Ah no. It's just Bevin"

"Hilarious" Bevin said dryly. "Now help me stand up"

"Damn Bevin. You need to get those babies out soon"

"Tell me about it. I can't see my feet!"

Bevin started crying. Rachel began to make her feel better.

"Bevin don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know that"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm having contractions"

Rachel looked down and saw a big puddle of water.

Brooke returned to the living room and saw Nathan and Haley playing with Jamie. She fake coughed to get their attention.

"Oh hey Brooke"

"Hmm hi"

"Who was that?"

"Lucas"

Haley stood frozen in her seat. "What did he want?"

Brooke sat on the couch. "He wants Peyton"

"What did you say?"

"I gave him the adress"

Brooke sighed. She was starting to regret it. Haley tapped Nathan's leg.

"Let's get going Nathan"

They stood up at the same time Mary started crying.

"Let me just get Mary"

Brooke carefully tiptoed into the bedroom and grabbed Mary from Peyton's arms. She returned back to the living room and opened the door for Nathan and Haley.

"I swear this baby looks like Lucas"

Haley gave Brooke a hug and Brooke gave an awkward laugh.

"See you later tutor wife"

"I swear that baby is Lucas'" Haley said as she got in the car.

"We don't know for sure"

I woke up when I didn't feel my daughter with me and heard Brooke happily singing.

"Oh hey you woke up"

"Yeah"

"Nathan and Haley were here"

"What?"

"You were sleeping. They wanted to see you. I didn't want to wake you up"

I gave a warm laugh and watched her put some accessories on.

"You have a date?"

"Yeah. One year anniversary today"

"Oh right. Congratulations"

Brooke hugged me tight. "Thank you"

The door bell rang. Brooke smiled widely.

"That must be Chase. Don't wait me up" Brooke winked and closed the door. "Oh and Mary is already fed"

"Go Brooke!"

We smiled at each other and she closed the door again. I went to see my daughter in the crib. She was sleeping peacefully again. That gave me time to relax a little. I put some music and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes to enjoy the music but the door bell rang. I went to answer it and I felt like my heart was taken away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all reviews. Enjoy!_

_PS: I changed some things. I'll use Peyton's POV only when she has a scene now. If there's someone watching her or thinking about her, I'll use my POV._

**Chapter 4:**

I was unable to move due to the figure in front of me.

"Hi Peyton"

"Lu... Lu... Lucas"

I wasn't expecting to see him at all. But my breath was taken away. He still looks handsome and hot. Before I knew, his arms were around me and I found myself in a hug with him.

"Did you get my message? How are you?"

I tried to find words to answer to his questions.

"Yes I got it. And I'm great. How are you?"

"Things couldn't be greater. I'm still helping Whitey with the team"

I couldn't help but smile. I knew helping Whitey was something he had been thinking about since then.

_I walked in his bedroom. He was doing something in his laptop._

"_What you working on?"_

"_Oh nothing"_

_He put his laptop aside as I sat on the bed._

"_What's bothering you Lucas?"_

"_I got an invitation"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. By Whitey"_

"_What did he invite you to?"_

"_He wants me to help training the team"_

"_That's great news"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you talking it?"_

"_You think I should?"_

"_Yes. I'm so proud of you Lucas Eugene Scott" I threw my arms around his neck._

"_That's good to hear Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"_

_He looked at me tenderly. I fell on the bed with him over me. We kissed passionately._

"Happy one year anniversary Brooke"

Chase greeted her with a delicate kiss on the hand and on the cheek. Brooke genuinely smiled.

"Happy one year anniversary Chase. I got you a present"

She handed him the present. Chase began to open it and found a baby blue t-shirt.

"Brooke, this is great. Thank you"

They kissed briefly and Chase grabbed his present for her. It was a small box. He carefully opened it and a small golden jewelry was revealed.

"Brooke Davis" Chase knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

He delicatedly put the ring on her finger. Brooke was crying with happiness.

"Of course I will marry you Chase Adams"

She placed her hands on his face and brought him to her. They kissed passionately.

"I need to call Peyton!" Brooke could barely press the right numbers, the nervous and happy she was, but she did it after some minutes. "Peyton"

"Hey"

"I'm engaged!"

"Lucas is here"

Nathan and Haley were back in the hotel.

"Why is Brooke lying to us?" Haley asked, hurt.

"We don't even know she's lying Hales. Don't worry"

Nathan sat on the bed as Haley went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and for the first time she didn't like the image she saw. She hated the feeling of not being able to be a friend to Peyton, Brooke or Lucas. She was being so busy trying to be a good mother and wife she eventually forgot about being best friend. She came outside to find Nathan sleeping with Jamie in his arms. She smiled proudly. The reasons why she acted this way were laying in that bed.

Rachel started to feel desperate. Neither Mouth nor Skills were in the house to help her.

"Calm down Bevin. You can't have the babies now"

"Tell them that" Bevin said under her breath.

She was breathing deeply and sweating all over her face. She kept biting her lip to easy the pain of the contractions. Rachel left the room to call Skills. Bevin couldn't hold the pain and screamed.

"Skills. Come home now. Bevin is having your children"

"What you mean Lucas is there?"

"I mean he is here. Please don't tell me you have him our address, Brooke"

"Erm. I might have"

"Brooke!"

"Peyton look at you! You're a mess. Don't ruin my happiness. I just got engaged"

"Well, congratulations"

"Thanks. We'll talk when I get home okay?"

"Yeah Brooke. That's fine"

"Love you P. Sawyer"

"Me too. Bye"

I turned my attention to Lucas again.

"Want a coffee?" I sighed.

"Sure"

"So how are things in Tree Hill?"

"They are great, I guess"

Lucas stared at the back of the figure preparing the coffee. She looked even more beautiful. He felt a sudden urge to pick her in his arms and kiss her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a delicate kiss on the back of her neck right after. Peyton trembled a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I miss you Peyton. I have missed you everyday since you left with Brooke. I never stopped loving you"

Before I could react, his lips were on mine.

Skills rushed to the hospital. Rachel had left him a note saying she called an ambulance.

"Rachel! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now"

"Is she in labor?"

"Yes. Her water broke"

"Thanks for bringing her in"

Skills rushed to her room as Mouth came in.

"You're welcome!"

Nathan leaned over Haley.

"Stop worrying Haley"

"It's easy for you to say"

Nathan sighed and rolled back to his side.

"I don't understand why she lied Nathan!"

"We don't know she has Haley! Plus, why are you blaming her anyway? We haven't talked for a whole year. Do you expect her to open up with you that fast?"

"Uh I know. I know. I shouldn't be this hard on her. I'm not exactly the best friend either"

"I'm proud of you Hales"

Haley smiled sweetly. "I wanna see Lucas"

She leaned against Nathan's chest.

"Me too Haley" He kissed her forehead.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lucas. Lucas" I pushed him away. "You can't do that"

"Peyton I love you"

"Don't. Please" I let go of him and poured him some coffee.

Mary started crying after I finished pouring coffee. It was the reason I needed to walk away from him.

"I didn't know there was a baby here"

"Hmm yeah. Brooke is babysitting for a friend. I just help her when she has something to do. I'll be right back"

Skills rushed into the room.

"Skills!"

"I'm here now. How's it going?"

"Well, I'm in pain. They need to get out like now"

"Almost there Mrs. Taylor"

With one big push the first baby came out. Bevin laid back on the bed and breathed heavily. She started crying when she heard the baby's cries.

"Congratulations. It's a girl"

Skills kissed Bevin on the forehead and smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay Bevin. Read to push some more?"

Bevin started pushing again and Skills went to his couple of friends and told them the news. The hall was crowded and for times he bumped into people or things. He finally managed to reach Rachel and Mouth. Rachel had her head on Mouth's shoulder.

"It's a girl! A girl!"

Both of them stood up, startled.

"A girl?"

Mouth shook Skills' hand and Rachel gave him a hug.

"I wanna see her giving birth Mouth"

"Alright"

Mouth and Rachel followed Skills. They accompanied everything from outside through the window.

"I want one"

Rachel looked at Mouth surprised and shocked.

Brooke and Chase had a very romantic dinner and decided to go to a motel.

"This is my happiest day ever"

"I'm glad I'm part of it"

"The most important part"

Chase brought her close and kissed her. Brooke deepened the kiss. For several minutes all that could be heard in the car was kissing sounds and small moans.

"I love you Brooke" Chase said after he pulled away. "Oh god. I didn't mean it like that"

"It's fine Chase" Brooke calmed him down "I love you too"

She hugged him tight and smiled.

"I will make you the happiest girl in the world"

"I know you will" She pulled away "Now let's move cause we're having a busy night"

She smiled mischievously and took him inside the room, closing the door right after.

"Please go"

"Peyton"

"No Lucas. You can't just show up and enter my life like that again"

"I love you Peyton. I do"

I looked down to my feet.

"When you broke up with me was the saddest day of my life"

"You were barely calling me that time! I know you had your own problems, with Dan and Abby Brown but couldn't you just give me a phone call? I actually missed my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry okay?" He walked over to me and rubbed my arms. "It never went away. It's all still here. Since you almost ran me over"

"Lucas"

"Peyton my world spins around you. It has since 7th grade. It won't change no matter what you say or do. My feelings for you are real"

"Lucas I love you so much. More than words can even say. But I'm not ready to start over"

I tried to look away from his eyes but the stare was so intense. I slowly began to close my eyes as his lips crashed into mine again. I quickly deepened the kiss as his hands kept moving from my face to my waist. I stroke his hair strongly. He picked me up and took me to my bedroom. He stormed the door open and I suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, wait, wait" I placed my hand on his chest. "Mary is here. We can't have sex here"

"Oh"

"Brooke isn't coming home tonight" I smiled suggestively.

"Oh I'd like that"

He began to kiss my neck and I threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we headed to Brooke's bedroom.

Haley laid next to Nathan and Jamie. She looked at the ceiling for a while.

"What are you thinking?"

"Holy crap Nathan! Don't scare me that much again"

"Sorry"

"I was thinking about Lucas"

"Now I'm jealous"

"Don't" She playfully hit him on the arm. "How is he gonna react when he sees us Nathan? That scares me"

"I think he will be happy. He loves you Hales"

"Yeah"

"Come here" He wrapped an arm around her. "Let's get some sleep"

Haley snugged close to Nathan and rubbed her cheek on his t-shirt. She fell asleep very quickly. He only drifted into sleep when he made sure she was sleeping, by hearing her breathing sounds.

Bevin was now resting after delivering her twins. She was holding the baby girl while Skills was holding his boy.

"How should we name him?" Bevin asked.

"Lucas"

Skills had a big smile on his face and Bevin smiled.

"You should call him again Skills"

"I did. I told him to call Peyton"

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said he would"

"Brittany. For our girl"

Skills looked at her, confused, and then smiled. Through the glass Rachel and Mouth were watching, his arms around her waist.

"Remember what you said earlier?"

"What?"

"About having kids"

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well, let's just say I want it now"

Brooke and Chase were ripping each other's clothes.

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Chase"

Brooke moved into another kiss as they fell onto the bed.

"Oh god Chase!" Brooke screamed as she stroke his hair harder "More, more, more!"

Chase lifted his body from the shirtless girl under him and took his shirt off. Brooke stared amazingly at his naked chest for the very first time. He leaned down and caught her lips with his own.

Lucas and Peyton were making out on the bed. Their heads were moving from side to side and their tongues involved in a slow deep dance.

"I'm so in love with you"

"Lucas"

I looked away. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"I can't help who I love Peyton. I love you Peyton. It even makes my heart ache"

His arms were in both sides of her, preventing her on leaving. Their lips crashed into each other's again. Peyton moved to kiss his chest and lower, she reached his ziper and undid it. After a few minutes he did the same with her and threw her jeans on the floor. Nothing but underwear was avoiding them to enjoy each other completely. Lucas rolled back to his side for Peyton to lean over him. He seized the opportunity to unclip her bra. They rolled back and Lucas tossed the bra aside. He kissed her breasts and they made love.

Lucas left early in the morning but not before leaving a note to his beloved. He parked in his spot on the hotel and was startled when he saw his brother and his sister-in-law with his nephew waiting for him in front of his door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Haley?"

The sleepy girl slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and shook Nathan.

"Thank god Lucas"

Haley stood up and gave him a hug. He didn't hug her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you two?"

"Great. Great. Thanks"

"Have you seen Peyton already?"

"No. Not yet" Lucas lied. "Have you?"

"Yes. We were there yesterday"

"I see"

"I missed you Lucas"

"Me too"

Brooke arrived home. Peyton was in her bedroom breastfeeding Mary.

"P. Sawyer?"

"In my bedroom!"

She walked in and smiled at the sight of her friend feeding her goddaughter.

"How was your night?"

"It was okay" I looked up.

"You're lying"

"What?"

"Something happened. Spill it"

"Brooke, nothing happened"

"Okay"

"How was your night?"

"Amazing! Chase proposed to me"

"What? Oh my god!"

"You knew this before"

"Yeah but I couldn't rejoice on it"

"I'm so happy Peyton!"

"I know. That's clear!" I hugged her.

"Peyton, why are you smelling like a man?"

"What?"

"You're smelling like a man"

"Oh"

"Peyton"

"I had sex with Lucas"

Lucas was talking to Nathan and Haley when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw Skills' number.

"Hey dawg"

"What's up Skills?"

"I just became a father"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah. Listen, Bevin and I want to ask you something"

"Hmm sure. I'm on my way"

"Okay dawg, bye"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay much more. I'm visiting Skills and Bevin twins"

Lucas rushed outside and Nathan looked at Haley.

"That was weird"

"Yeah. Bevin had twins?"

Mouth pushed Rachel against the wall and kissed her in a fast way. She began to unbutton his shirt and took it off before they fell onto the bed.

"Urgh, I can't believe Rachel and Mouth are having sex in their room! I can totally hear them! And it's really early in the morning!"

There was a soft knock on the door. Skills stood up and went to see who it was.

"Hey yo man"

"What's up Skills? Congratulations man"

"Thanks"

Lucas heard a weird noise.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Rachel and Mouth"

"Oh. Who knew"

"Yep"

"So where's Bevin with the twins?"

"In the bedroom"

Skills took Lucas to the bedroom. Bevin was checking on the babies in the crib. She looked up when they entered.

"Hi Lucas"

"Bevin. Congratulations" Lucas hugged her.

"Thanks"

"They are beautiful"

Bevin wrapped her arms around Skills and they smiled.

"Luke, we want you to be the boy's godfather"

"Oh, I'd love that. Thank you both"

"We want Peyton too"

"Oh I'm not sure if she will say yes"

"I'm gonna cook something for lunch"

Bevin went to the kitchen. Skills looked at his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. I saw her"

"And?"

"I had sex with her"

"What you mean you had sex with Lucas?"

"Exactly what I mean. I had sex with Lucas"

"How... when did this happen?"

"He came to see me. He started kissing me and I... I just couldn't resist" I had tears in my eyes.

"Aww Peyton" Brooke pulled me into a hug. "You protected yourself right?"

I looked at her. "No"

"Peyton"

"I didn't get the chance. It happened so fast"

"Peyton, do you know what day is today? Brooke pointed in a calendar.

"May 25" I said sadly.

"Yes, and it means you can possibly be carrying a child again. His child Peyton. Again"

"Brooke, I don't understand. You kept telling me to call him and now you're all mad"

"But I didn't say for you to get pregnant! I mean, can't you control yourself?"

"Brooke, I'm not even sure I'm pregnant! And you more than anyone else know how hard is to resist Lucas"

"Yeah I know. So how's he?"

"Still hot and charming" I laughed and Brooke hugged me.

"You go girl"

"Wait, you had sex with Peyton?"

"Yeah" Lucas looked down at his feet.

"How was it?"

"It was amazing. It was like our first time. You know I can't resist her. She was so beautiful Skills"

"Don't drool too much. We can get drowned"

Lucas smiled. "I just can't stop thinking about her Skills. I can't take her out of my mind"

"You're falling for her over again aren't you?"

"Yes. I think I am. I just wanna hold her and hug her"

"So go for it" Bevin said.

She was leaned against the door. Skills and Lucas looked at her.

"She loves you Lucas. I don't think she ever stopped"

"Nathan. We need to see Brooke"

"Why?"

"Cause I need to know the truth about that baby"

"Urgh Hales"

"No! You don't understand. I need to know"

"Why? Will it affect you?"

"Yes! Peyton's my friend and I need to know if she's lying to me"

"Haley. You can't expect her to blub it all out"

"You don't wanna do that, fine! I'll go with James"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm going with you. Someone needs to hold you in case you decide to jump in their throats"

"That's not funny!"

"Oh yeah it is. Imagine that"

"Nathan Lee Scott!"

"So if you're actually pregnant, what do you wanna do?"

"I have no idea Brooke. Have the child I guess"

"Do you think you guys will work out now?"

"I don't know"

"Think he's gonna propose?"

"No! We have nothing with each other Brooke!"

The loud voices made the baby start crying.

"Great. We just woke Mary"

"I can take care of her"

"No, it's okay. She's probably hungry. It's breastfeeding time"

"Okay"

Peyton walked into the bedroom and picked Mary in her arms.

"It's okay, beautiful. Mom is here. It's lunch time, I know"

She sat in the rocking chair and fed Mary. Brooke tied the table in the kitchen after turning the radio on. The Killers was playing. Mary loved them and she was only 6 months. She definitely had her parents' unique taste of music. Brooke was beginning to wash the dishes when the bell rang. She dried her hands and went to answer it.

"You guys need to stop showing up like that"

"Sorry. Something is bothering me"

"What?"

"Is that baby Peyton's daughter? Be honest"

Brooke looked away, unsure of what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Brooke!"

"Come in" She pulled Haley in by the hand. "Peyton!"

Brooke closed the door as she yelled her best friend's name. Nathan and Haley sat in the couch.

"Brooke, what the hell is -"

She stopped dead when she saw Nathan and Haley in their living room. She was holding Mary close to her, almost sleeping, and one of her little toys on the other hand.

"I don't know Bevin"

"Why not? Didn't you feel something when she kissed you?"

"Yes I did. She loves me, that's what I felt"

"There's your answer"

"Hey, you guys should come with me to see her"

Bevin walked to a wall and slammed hard.

"Stop it both of you! Lucas is here! Show some respect!"

"Man, she's gonna be the hell of a good mother!"

"Yes she is"

Bevin turned with a big grin in her face.

"Shall we?"

"I knew it!" Haley stood up with a satisfied smile and walked towards Peyton.

"You knew what?"

"That this is your daughter"

"And what makes you think that?"

"You're holding one of her toys! And you're holding her close"

"That proves nothing. Brooke was washing the dishes and I was taking care of Mary for her"

"Oh"

"But you were right. Mary is my daughter" I looked down. "I don't want to hide anymore"

Lucas, Skills and Bevin were ready to leave when Rachel and Mouth appeared in the hall, with messy hair and breathing deeply.

"Hi Lucas" Rachel gave him a hug.

"We're going to Peyton's. Wanna go with us?"

"We'd love that"

"Then hurry up damn it!"

"Calm down Bevin"

"Hurry!"

"Peyton I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"That's fine Haley" I interrupted. "The truth would appear anyway"

"Well, can I see her?"

"Sure"

Peyton uncovered Mary a little for Haley to see. Haley's eyes widened a little as she saw the same blue eyes her best friend has. Peyton noticed and looked away.

"She looks exactly like Lucas"

"Well, she's his daughter"

"Why didn't you tell him back then?"

"Cause we were leaving. I didn't want him to push his dreams aside for her"

"Does he know about her now?"

"No", I glanced over at Brooke, "I couldn't tell him"

Nathan suddenly stood up and walked to the three girls.

"I wanna see my niece. Aww Peyton, she's gorgeous"

"Say hi to uncle Nathan, Mary"

"Mary?"

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thanks. Her godparents chose it"

"She's the best goddaughter ever" Brooke took her in her arms. "Aren't you little girl?", She made a childish voice.

Suddenly there was a knock in the door. Brooke went to answer it. She gave a big smile to the person.

"Hi fiancé"

Her and Chase kissed hello.

"Chase? Fiancé?" Haley asked puzzled.

"We're getting married"

Haley stood motionless in her place.

"Is that so surprising?"

"No. It's just... it's unexpected"

"You don't see me as a committed woman do you?"

"No, that's not it Brooke"

"Come on tutor wife. We know it's true"

"Stop fighting guys"

"Hales, don't make me jump in your throat"

"Brooke! Haley, aren't you gonna show us how big James is?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. This is James Lucas Scott"

"How old is he now?"

"Hmm, 1 year and 2 months"

"He's so big!"

"How old is Mary, Peyton?"

"6 months", I said proudly.

"Such a cute age!"

"Yeah. She crawls all over the house"

"Now she will have a company"

"Rachel, we're gonna be late!"

"Come on Bevin, it's sunday"

"So what?"

"I'm gonna call Peyton and tell her we're going"

Lucas went outside and dialed her number.

"Hey"

"Hey beauty. How was your night?"

"It was great thanks. Yours?"

She didn't know why she joined him in the flirting.

"Amazing. Unforgettable"

Peyton smiled with happiness.

"So, I'm taking Skills, Bevin, Rachel and Mouth to see you and Brooke okay?"

"Sure. Nathan and Haley are here"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'll be seeing you. I love you"

"Bye"

Peyton closed the phone and found an aprehensive Brooke in front of her.

"Lucas?"

"Damn it Brooke! You scared the hell out of me"

"Just answer the damn question"

"Yes, it was him"

"I knew it"

"How?"

"You have this fool look in your face"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

Peyton sticked her tongue out to Brooke, playfully.

"So your friend is coming with him"

"Rachel? Am I sensing a bit of jealousy P. Sawyer?"

"No, B. Davis. You're seeing things"

"I am not"

"Okay, enough with the childish conversations" Chase interrupted.

Brooke smiled widely and locked arms with her fiancé. She was still holding Mary and Chase started playing with her tiny little hands. They looked like a happy family.

"I can't believe we're all here again"

"Yeah. Sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Kinda yeah"

"I can't wait to see everyone. I've missed them so much"

"Yeah"

"You guys live in the same city as Brooke and Peyton. You could have called and told them you were going"

Rachel looked at Mouth, "Yeah, but we were busy"

"Don't you miss Tree Hill? I miss it a lot"

"I think about it everyday Haley. So you're not standing alone on it"

Haley smiled at Brooke, who smiled back. Peyton was rocking Mary to sleep. Brooke ran to her room to grab her camera and took a picture of Peyton holding Mary.

"Brooke!"

"Picture perfect", She said happily as she shook the picture for it to dry.

"I wanna see it" Haley jumped and ran to them. "Oh my god, you two look amazing!"

"Say cheese"

"Okay Miss Photographer, stop that now!" I playfully said.

"Oh Peyton! When was the last time you and Haley took a picture together huh?"

The screamings and loud noises woke Mary up.

"Great" I held her against my chest and gently rocked her to calm down.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yeah sure"

Peyton handed her daughter to Haley. She moved to sit next to Nathan and both started playing and talking in a childish way to her. Brooke and Chase were very coupling too, which made Peyton feel a little uncomfortable. She hated to admit but she was actually missing Lucas. She walked to her bedroom. Brooke noticed and tapped Chase's leg before going after her. She opened the door and found her staring at the window, looking outside. She also couldn't help but notice Peyton was caressing her belly.

"Hi friend" Brooke carefully closed the door. "Thinking about a certain guy?"

"Yeah I am"

"Peyton we need to talk about this"

"Brooke"

"It's a big deal Peyton. You can't just ignore it. Let's talk about it" She excitedly sat on the bed. "You wanna keep it?"

"Yeah" I looked at her for the first time, "I do"

"I'm gonna be an aunt again! This is so great!"

Peyton smiled sadly.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"Nothing"

"Come on" Brooke wrapped her legs over the bed. "Spill it"

"It's just..." I moved to sit next to her. "It all happened so fast you know? I told myself I wouldn't fall for him again and now look what happened. I may be pregnant with his child... again"

"Peyton" Brooke pulled her down and hugged her. "Who knows? This can be the push needed for you and Lucas to get back together"

"Yeah maybe. He told me he loves me. He's in love with me actually"

"See Peyton? You still have a huge effect on him. Don't let him go. You might regret it later, trust me"

"Thanks Brooke"

"Anytime. Hoes over bros remember?"

"Yeah" I smiled. "How can I forget?"

Suddenly a scream echoed all over the house. Brooke and Peyton rushed to the living room as Nathsn and Chase had their ears protected by their hands. The girls couldn't help but laugh as Haley was smiling like a fool.

"What happened?"

"My baby just kicked"

"Aww how great!"

Nathan immediately placed his hand over Haley's belly and smiled when he felt the little kicks.

"That's my little girl"

"She's gonna be a soccer player!"

"No she's not Nathan!"

"Okay, a basketball player then"

"Let me think, no. She's gonna be a singer"

"Excuse me? No. I won't let her be a singer"

Peyton fake coughed to make them stop fighting.

"So, another Scott coming huh?"

"Yeah. Does Mary have Scott too?"

Lucas parked the car in front of the house. He rambled about Peyton all the ride.

"You should see her. She's stunning"

"Your opinion doesn't count"

"Right" He laughed.

They were walking towards the door and voices could be heard. Lucas could make out four different voices and assumed they belonged to Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Haley.

"Yes. Yes she does. Mary Sawyer Scott"

Lucas stopped dead with his hand over the doorhandle. He was trying to aborsb what he had heard and so did the other four with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucas opened the door and Peyton instantly stopped talking. The room drowned in silence for a moment until Brooke and Rachel broke it.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"Hey Mouth"

"Haley"

"Wow, a party on Sunday morning, nice!"

Lucas remained in the porch, still absorbing the huge news. He couldn't be the baby's father, could he? Peyton kept looking at the figure leaned against the wall. Brooke approached her.

"Go talk to him"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"He knows Brooke" I looked at her.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why else would he be outside, against a wall?"

"You got a point"

Brooke started walking towards Lucas. She closed the door carefully behind her.

"Hey Luke"

"Brooke. Hey" He gave his friend a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great thanks" She lifted her hand and gave a warm smile.

"Oh my god that's great! Who's the lucky giuy?"

"Chase"

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Why don't you come inside? Peyton is there"

"I can't see her right now"

"I see. Lucas, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I'll go straight to the point. She had her reasons to keep it from you"

"What reasons Brooke?"

She knew he was really mad because of the tone of his voice.

"She didn't want you to put your dreams aside for her and the baby"

"But it's a big deal Brooke! I can't believe she kept her pregnancy away from me. I bet you talked her into it"

"What?"

"You did this to me once, Brooke"

"I was covering for Haley! But that's not the point. The point is, Peyton didn't want you to give up your dreams for her"

"Yeah, and she didn't even tell me about it! I deserved to know, I'm the father"

"Lucas"

"Don't Brooke. I expected more from you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you would tell her to tell me"

"And I did. When she gave birth, I told her to call you and tell the news, but she didn't want to. It was up to her, there wasn't much I could do. It was when you called me back. If I couldn't convince her, you could. But you found out the worst way possible, I'm sorry. Talk to her Lucas. You both need it"

Chase came outside and wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my purse"

Brooke walked inside again, leaving Chase and Lucas alone.

"Hey Luke"

"What's up Chase?"

"The same"

"Hey. Brooke is a great person. Promise me you'll make her happy. She deserves it"

"I will man"

Brooke grabbed her purse and whispered to Peyton before leaving.

"Talk to him"

"Have fun Brooke!"

The brunette closed the door and locked arms with her fiancé.

"I'm ready now"

Chase pulled her closer and started walking towards the car.

"Oh and Luke" Brooke looked at him. "Promise me you will talk and listen to her"

"I promise"

They shared a stare until Brooke turned her attention to Chase again. She gave one last look before getting in the car and saw Lucas walking in. She gave a proud smile to herself and got in the car. Peyton was holding one of the twins and singing to him.

"Go" Bevin silently told Skills.

"Hey Peyton"

"Hi Skills"

"Listen, we want you and Lucas to be Lucas' godparents"

"Oh my god are you serious? I'd love to!"

Bevin and Skills smiled. Peyton's attention drifted to the blue eyes staring at her. She walked to Haley and grabbed Mary.

"I'm sorry. Family business"

Peyton passed by Lucas and he followed her right after. He closed the door behind him.

"Why?"

"I had my reasons"

"Spill it"

"Lucas"

"Don't! How could you keep this from me Peyton? I mean, it's a huge deal"

"I didn't want you to give up your dreams okay?" I sat on the stairs with Mary in my lap. "It wouldn't be fair"

"But it was fair to hide the truth from me? We could have sorted something out"

"I'm sorry"

"I wanted to be there when she was born. And now I'm gonna have to live with the fact I missed her birth"

"So what?" I shouted. "She's only 6 months Lucas! There will be so many important moments in her life yet to come, and you get to enjoy and be there in all of them"

"You but I will"

He pointed his finger to her and left angrily. Nathan watched his brother slam the door and looked at his wife. Haley mumbled a 'go' for him and he stood up and walked towards his friend.

"Hey. Aww you're crying?"

"I'm sorry Nathan" I looked away and wiped the tears.

"Why? My brother is a jackass"

She smiled warmly and he smiled too.

"Don't worry about him Peyton. He's just mad. He will come over to you again and make things better"

"I hope so"

"I know my brother"

"Yeah" I sighed. "He said he wanted to be there when I gave birth to her"

"Can you blame him? That's every father wish"

"But he'll be around for the next one"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Well, I'm not sure yet. But I may be"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

He put an arm around her and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"He loves you Peyton. He won't leave you alone"

"Thanks Nathan"

"I love you Peyton. I hope you know that"

"I do. I love you too"

"So Bevin, what is it like to be a mother?"

"It's stressful but amazing"

"Yeah"

"I hate when they cry non-stop. It kills every mood"

"Excuse me? They are the best things ever"

"Yeah, when they aren't crying or being... babies"

"Oh hey! I see you stole my husband" Haley said playfully when she saw Nathan and Peyton in each other arms.

"Funny" I said jokingly.

"What happened with Lucas?"

"He knows Mary is his"

"Oh"

"Wait, this is Lucas' daughter?"

"Yes"

"And you kept it from him?"

"Yup"

"Wow"

"I did what I thought was right"

"He'll be mad"

"I know. I don't blame him. But I don't regret it. I did it for him"

"Whatever you're saying"

"Well, I guess we should get going"

"Yeah. James is hungry"

"Thanks for coming guys"

Peyton opened the door for Nathan and Haley. Nathan looked straight to the tree across the street. He was sure he saw someone behind it, spying on them.

"Nathan? Nathan?"

"What?"

"You were totally away. What happened?"

"Oh I think there's... there's someone behind that tree"

"Who?"

"I don't know. But he's spying on Peyton"

"We need to tell her Nathan"

"No. You go to the hotel with James. I have to go see somebody"

"Nathan, what if he chases me?"

"He won't. You'll be fine. Just don't leave the door open"

"Okay. Don't take too long"

"I reallty liked this movie"

"And I liked the company"

Chase kissed the back ot Brooke's neck and she trembled and giggled a little.

"Easy"

She spun around and faced him. She threw her arms around his neck and looked at his blue eyes tenderly. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was quickly deepened by her and soon there were only them against the world. Chase broke the kiss and Brooke buried her head on his shoulder, hugging him tight.

"I love you Chase"

"I love you too Brooke"

He could feel her smiling against his skin. That made him smile too. He couldn't help but feel happy he found her. She made him the happiest person in this planet.

"I'm so glad I found you Brooke"

Chase brushed a stream of her hair away from her face. Brooke's eyes were glowing with happiness as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm so glad you found me Chase" Brooke whispered under her breath.

"I knew you would be here"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do you want man? I mean, other than hurting my best friend"

"She kept the truth away from me!"

"Her reasons for that were pretty acceptable. I know you're hurt, but you have to understand it"

"No, I don't. I trusted her Nathan!"

"And she trusted you! And you kept the truth away from her either! Or are you forgetting about the whole Abby, Dan and Keith thing?"

"I didn't hide it. I just didn't want her to be worried"

"She kept this to make you persuade your dreams man. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, Mary is less than an year old. You didn't miss much"

"Her name is Mary?"

"Yes. And she has our lastname. Peyton loves you, Lucas. You are clearly in love with her too. So leave this stupid pride behind and fight for the girl of your dreams"

"So you came here to tell me all this?"

"Yeah. But that's not all"

"Okay. Tell me"

"When I was leaving Peyton's, I saw someone spying on the house"

"What? Who?"

"I don't know if my guesses are right, so I don't wanna jump into conclusions"

"Nathan, tell me. Don't scare me"

"Okay. You need to watch out for Peyton and your daughter"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think the stalker is back"

"What?"

Lucas looked at his brother in shock. Nathan only looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Whoa, what you mean the stalker is back?"

"Look, I think I saw him alright? I'm not sure"

"Nathan, you need to be sure"

"Why? Peyton isn't related to you"

"She's the mother of my daughter!"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love Peyton?"

"Yes I do love her Nathan!"

"Then protect her"

"P. Sawyer, I'm home" Brooke threw her purse on the couch. "Peyton"

She walked to the bedroom to find Peyton playing with Mary. She couldn't help but smile.

"Another Kodac moment"

Brooke grabbed the camera and took a picture.

"Brooke!"

"Come on. Her photo album needs to have loads of pictures. Now that everybody is together again, there'll be tons of more photos" Brooke grabbed Mary's photo album and started looking. She stopped and looked at her photo with Chase and Mary. "Peyton", She ran her hand over the picture. "Do you think I'm gonna be a good mother?"

I looked up to my friend, the toy still on my hand. "Yeah I do. Why?"

The days passed by, and both Peyton and Brooke avoided talking about pregnancies and stuff related. The gang had also seemed to disappear since the meeting on that sunday morning. From time to time Peyton wondered where Lucas was. But she always told herself he went back to Tree Hill and dropped the subject. Brooke, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of being pregnant. She knew her best friend would help her with it, so would Chase. Lucas several times a day stopped by the house to see if something was wrong, but never saw anyone or anything suspicious. He had to get back to Tree Hill a few days ago, but told his mother he had to stay more days. Nathan and Haley offered him the house the rented. Haley is in her seventh month now. They didn't know the gender yet, they wanted to be surprised. Skills and Bevin were enjoying their babies as Rachel and Mouth tried to get their own. Peyton and Brooke had agreed to take the test together.

"You look"

"No I can't. You do it"

"Alright, fine. You look mine and I'll look yours"

"Deal" I grabbed her test and saw the result. "It's negative"

"What?"

"It's negative. There are two pink lines"

"Oh my god. I'm so relieved!"

Brooke hugged Peyton and suddenly started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Part of me wanted a baby"

"Brooke" I hugged her.

"Okay let's see yours"

Brooke wiped the tears away and aprehensively grabbed Peyton's pregmancy test.

"It's positive"

"What?"

"You're pregnant"

She handed Peyton the test and she leaned against the wall, still not believing.

"What am I gonna do Brooke? I can't be pregnant with Lucas' kid again"

"What do you have in mind?"

I sighed deeply. "I have to end it"

Lucas was in his bedroom when Nathan came.

"So?"

"I haven't seen him Nathan. It's like he knows I'm there and runs away"

"Well, you did beat him up last time"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Peyton?"

"No"

"Don't you think you're taking too long?"

"No"

"Come on Lucas. You want to see her so much"

"No I don't"

"Alright" Nathan turned to leave. "Lucas, just don't wait too much or it will be late"

"End it? You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what you want. Because Lucas will freak out"

"Let him. I don't care"

"But still, it's a life Peyton. A human being. You can't take it away"

"You're right"

"And family is something you always wanted"

"Yeah. It is" I threw the test away. "Can you drive me to the woman's clinic?"

"Yeah sure"

Bevin was breastfeeding her babies when Rachel came along.

"It is painful?" She sat on the bed.

"What?"

"Breastfeeding"

"No. It's actually sweet"

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. Pleasant"

"I see"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious, that's all"

"You want me to wait?"

"No, you can go. Take care of Mary"

"Okay"

She walked in the woman's clinic after Brooke drove away. She grabbed her cellphone and called him.

"She's at the downtown woman's clinic if you want to talk to her.

"Thank you Brooke"

"Anytime"

Brooke hung up the phone and felt guilty for betraying her friend. But she knew that if her plan went well she would be thanked later.

Lucas put a coat on and went to meet Peyton at the clinic. He was glad Brooke was helping him get Peyton back. He turned the radio on and some Dashboard Confessional started playing. He smiled as the memory from the night floated back to his mind.

"_Wait, did you bring protection, right?"_

"_Have you met my father?"_

"_Of course I'm sorry. Luke, I'm really glad we waited. Last year was all about sex and now... I'm so in love with you"_

"_I love you too Peyton"_

_He picked her up and gently pulled her down on the bed, kissing her neck right after. He then unzipered her dress as she undid his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. When they were half naked on the bed, they knew there was no turning back. He captured her lips in a soft kiss. Their heads slowly drifted from side to side as their bodies moved further into each other, desire filling them completely._

Brooke entered the house with a sleepy Mary in her arms. She put the baby in the crib and went to cook dinner. After a while she heard a noise in the house. She turned around and saw nothing. Then she went to Peyton's bedroom and carefully opened the door to check on the baby. Again, she saw nothing. She closed the door and the person came out from the closet.

"Peyton Sawyer"

The 19 year old girl stood up and followed the doctor to his room.

"So how long are you?"

"A month and a half"

"Okay. Let's check on the baby"

Peyton laid back on the bed as the doctor put the gel on her belly and did the ultrasound.

"Well, it's too early for something to happen, but the baby is developing well so far"

Peyton smiled from ear to ear. That was the greatest news for her, but that was about to change soon.

"Would you like to contact your husband?"

"No. I'm a single mother. He left"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay"

Lucas parked his car after almost getting hit by another one as his mind floated with memories from his night with Peyton in Honey Grove. He sat in the stairs and looked up to the dark blue sky and waited for his beloved woman.

Brooke heard another noise in the house. This time the power was out and she didn't have anything to light up the places. She carefully walked to Peyton's bedroom again and opened the door. The figured lit up in the face holding the baby made her scream.

"Hi Brooke"

Peyton walked out of the hospital and found Lucas sat in the stairs. She stared at his back for a while before he noticed her and stood up. They stared at each other for several minutes, both trying to read each other's eyes. Peyton walked towards him and hugged him. He hugged her just as tight as she hugged him. Peyton started crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Peyton, what happened?"

"Lucas, are you staying for sure?"

"If you want me to yeah. Why?"

"I'm pregnant again" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Let me go!" Brooke tried desperately to get free.

"No! Peyton betrayed me! Now this kid is gonna pay"

"She had nothing with you! You can't take it on the baby"

"Oh yes I can. And I will"

"Please no!"

Brooke screamed in a crying tone as she heard the baby crying. She hated not being able to save her niece from the stalker. Derek went to lock the front door, still holding the baby.

"I bet she is Lucas' daughter"

"If she is, what do you have to do wirh it?"

"A lot. Peyton and I belong together"

"No you don't. You never did and never will! What happened to you Ian?"

He came running in the bedroom and held her chin.

"Do not call me Ian!"

"Let me go! She's really scared"

"Well let her be scared!"

Lucas parked the car in front of Peyton's house and turned to her.

"Are we ever gonna talk about this?"

"Okay" I turned to him. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Stay here and make things work? Take you back to Tree Hill and be a family? We can do it here too. The wedding and stuff"

"Whoa, you plan on proposing?"

"Yeah. Look, I love you Peyton. This pregnancy isn't the only reason I want to propose"

"See you later Lucas"

Peyton got out of the car and walked towards the door. The house was all dark and she found it weird. The door was locked. Brooke never locked the door before she arrived. Lucas was waiting for her to get in so he could leave.

"Brooke! Brooke!"

Peyton started punching the door, asking Brooke to open it. Lucas got out of the car and ran to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Brooke won't answer. The door is locked and she didn't go out, otherwise she would tell me"

Peyton slammed the door again, tears falling from her eyes. Lucas pulled her into him and looked towards the house, thinking about Nathan's predictions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the porch. She was crying heavily on his shoulder. Peyton suddenly stood up.

"What?"

"She's crying. She's inside"

Peyton started punching the door, begging the stalker to open it. Lucas held her arms and pulled her into him again.

"He won't open it"

"He?"

"Derek"

"What?"

"He's back"

"No! That's not possible! He's in jail"

"Not anymore. He's there, with out child"

"No! No!" Tears started falling from my eyes. "No! Mary! My baby!"

She hugged him tight as Nathan and Haley arrived.

"What happened?"

"Derek is inside, with Mary and Brooke"

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

"What are you waiting man?"

"No, we can't break the house"

"That's your daughter there! How can you not be scared?"

"I am okay? I am. But I need to be stronger for Peyton"

He looked at the blonde curly woman in his arms, crying desperately.

"Peyton wants you to go in"

"What?"

"She wants you to go in and save the baby. Look at her. She's desperate"

"How do you know it?"

"Come on Lucas!" Nathan shouted. "You love her and I know her better than you!"

Lucas pouted. "That's not true"

"Then what is it?" Nathan pushed him. "You don't want to save your own daughter?"

"Hell I do! But I can't"

"Well, too bad. Cause I can, and I will save my niece!"

Nathan started walking towards the door. Suddenly Peyton reacted.

"Wait"

She let go of Lucas' arms and walked to Nathan.

"I hear screams. That's Brooke!"

"What?" Chase yelled as he got close.

Everyone turned to see him, except Peyton. Lucas looked at her again and walked to her.

"Do you want me to break in?"

Noticing she wasn't replying, he pulled her close. Tears willing up from her eyes as well as his.

"We need to break in"

"No"

"Brooke's there!"

"No!" Haley shouted. "We need to come up with a plan"

"Here's the plan. We're gonna break the house and save Brooke and Mary"

"Don't piss a pregnant woman-ah-ah-ah!"

"What happened Haley?"

"Contractions" She held her belly. "I hate them"

"We need to break in!"

"What's going on?"

"Brooke and Mary are inside the house with the stalker. The door is locked. We can't get in"

"He has a gun"

"What?"

"I heard a shot"

"Peyton, sweet, you're desilusional"

"No I'm not!" I tried to fight Lucas' arms and get Haley. "I heard it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"He wouldn't shoot the baby, would he?"

"Maybe. He's cruel. He can do anything"

"Peyton, we need to get in. He can kills Brooke or Mary"

"The door is locked"

"Well, is there any other way?"

"The basement"

All of them walked to the back of the house to try to get in.

"Alright. Who's coming in?"

"I am" Chase stepped ahead.

"I have to go in too" Lucas looked at Peyton then to Nathan. "Nate, I need you to take care of Peyton"

"Sure"

"I wanna go in too Bevin"

"Oh. Okay. Be careful"

"I will"

Chase, Lucas and Skills walked into the basement to the house. Lucas came back.

"I love you Peyton. Always"

He disappeared again. Chase and Skills were trying to find something to light the house.

"No, we can't. He's gonna see that we're inside"

They went upstairs to the first floor. Chase accidentally slammed the door, causing Lucas and Skills to jump and tell him to be careful.

"Who's there?"

"Chase!" Brooke mumbled under the tissue she had over her mouth.

As the boys kept walking they saw a room half lighted by a candle. The baby's cry was getting louder and louder.

"Who did you say?" Derek slapped her im the face. "Huh?"

"She meant Chase, you idiot!"

A guy wearing a hat was leaning against the door frame, in a cowboy-ish way. Brooke started trying to get herself free again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the idiot who's about to beat you to death for doing this to my fiancé"

"Well, well. Brooke Davis has a fiancé?" He walked to her and lifted her chin. "Who would know?"

"Let her go!"

"The one and only Lucas Scott. People's hero"

"Took a while huh?"

"You're guilty because yoy couldn't save Peyton the second time and now you want to save your kid to make it up?"

"Right on"

Lucas rushed to him and both fell on the floor, caught in an intense and bloody fight. Chase rushed to Brooke and started untying her.

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"And not rescue my fiancé? No way!"

Brooke smiled before hugging him. Then she went towards Mary to get her. Derek noticed and got her first.

"Oh no. Don't even think"

"Haley" Nathan stood up. "I need to go in there and save Mary too"

"Nathan"

"Peyton is my best friend Haley. I need to go inside"

"Well, there's nothing I can really do. So be careful"

"Okay. I will"

Nathan walked in the house. Brooke and Chase were trying to get Derek to give them Mary. Lucas was lying lifeless in the ground. Skills suddenly looked at him and shouted.

"Lucas! Luke!"

He knelt down next to him. Brooke and Chase looked at him.

"Oh my god! Lucas, wake up!"

Derek seized the opportunity to run away. He was almost out of the house when he saw a black shadow.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's not your business! Give me the baby"

"No!"

"Now!" Nathan bent his head a little to see Brooke. "You're stuck. You have nowhere to go"

Derek turned his head and saw Brooke and Chase behind him.

"Now give me the baby"

"Fine!" Derek handed him Mary.

"Thank you"

"Nathan, Lucas isn't waking up"

"What?" Nathan handed Mary to Brooke and pushed Derek against a wall. "What did you do to my brother?"

"What he needed! He tried to steal Peyton from me"

"Peyton was never yours your dumbass. She loves Lucas. That won't change"

"It will change now! She's mine!"

"Stop talking to her like she was an object!"

"Hey! You're making me do that"

Nathan pushed Derek on the face and they started fighting. Skills grabbed a shock machine and shocked Derek on the waist.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What are you gonna do?"

Derek lifted a gun and pointed to Brooke.

"I suggest you be nice" He walked behind Brooke and placed the gun on her head. "Or this woman will die"

Brooke could barely breathe. She hated being so vulnerable. She held Mary close to her.

"Please" She started carefully. "Please let me give this baby to Peyton. She needs her mother"

"No! She will stay here!"

He threatened to shoot the gun and Brooke feared for her life again.

"Are you afraid, Brooke? You know, I could shoot you right now and it still wouldn't be enough for what you made Peyton go through"

"Peyton and I are friends now. We're over now"

"Shut up! You two can be over the past but I'm not a person that forgives and forgets that soon and easy!"

"Are you shooting me? Go ahead! You're gonna end in jail for it anyway"

Derek lifted the gun to Brooke again and was about to shoot it. Nathan, Chase and Skills were all started by it. Chase took a step forward to Brooke, but she stopped him.

"No"

"Wise choice"

As Derek pulled his finger further to shoot the gun, someone made him fall on the floor. Chase dropped Brooke too, to take her away from the bullet. The shooting noise was heard outside.

"Oh my god!"

"What's happening?"

"Nathan!"

Haley suddenly started screaming. Everybody looked at her and saw her on the ground, her knees against her belly.

"What's wrong Haley?"

"I think it's coming"

"The baby?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!"

"We need to get Nathan! Haley needs to go to the hospital"

"Damn! I missed it!"

Derek rolled over and saw Lucas on the floor as well. Brooke saw he was about to shoot Lucas and quickly grabbed something and hit Derek on the back. The bullet missed Lucas and Derek passed out. Brooke, Chase, Skills, Nathan and Lucas ran outside.

"Mary!" I ran to Brooke and grabbed my daughter. "Thank you"

"You're welcome P. Sawyer"

As Peyton walked away, Brooke looked at Lucas and saw he was staring at Peyton and Mary.

"Go talk to her Lucas"

Lucas smiled. Brooke knew him way too well. Lucas walked to Peyton, who was smiling with Mary.

"She's so beautiful"

"Yes she is"

"Can I hold her?"

"Um, yeah sure"

As Peyton was handing their baby to Lucas, the stalker came outside and walked towards Peyton. Lucas instinctively put his hand in front of her body and held the baby girl with the other one.

"Look at this. Lucas Scott protecting his precious Peyton!"

Derek pressed his hand against Lucas' throat, chocking him. He took the baby from his arms.

"I promise she'll be in good hands"

He started walking away and the boys ran after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucas started running after Derek, followed by the other boys. He was yelling for Derek to give his baby back to him. After a certain distance Peyton suddenly reacted.

"My baby"

Then she started running after the guys and Derek. Brooke stood still for a moment before running too, with Rachel.

"I guess it's just you and me Haley"

Bevin looked away to her friend in pain. Someone coughed in the dark.

"Who's there?"

"I knew you were dumb, but not that much"

"Hey, don't say bad things about Haley"

The person laughed again. "You're really dumb"

"Come out"

"Okay. But not because you asked"

"It's that clean woman"

"Clean teen dear"

"Oh"

"Oh dear god, she's having her baby and you won't help her?"

"Who's having a baby?"

"I am, dumb! Help me! Get Nathan"

"Give me my girl back!"

"Demanding aren't you?"

"Peyton! You shouldn't really run. You're pregnant"

Everyone looked as Brooke put her hands on her knees and started breathing deeply.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Lucas went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I came for my baby" I whispered to his chest.

He hugged her tight against his body.

"I need our baby Luke"

"I know. I know. Did you just said our baby? You called me Luke"

"Yeah. I guess I'm ready for us again now"

"Peyton"

Once again he hugged her tight and kissed her hair this time.

"I missed you so much"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovey dovey thing, but my niece has a gun on her head!"

Both Peyton and Lucas looked over the stalker and saw Mary crying hard.

"Mary!"

"Don't you dare to do anything to her!"

"Don't come close and I won't"

"Derek please"

"Peyton don't do this please"

"I need my baby back. She's innocent, why take this on her?"

Derek looked away, feeling guilty.

"We could have been so happy together"

"Maybe. We'll never know. Because I love Lucas with all my heart. Always have. Please give my child back and let us be a family again please"

Lucas reacted as Peyton walked towards Derek. Nathan didn't let him get to her. Peyton slowly and carefully stretched her arms, asking Derek to hand Mary.

"Please Derek" I cryingly said.

"Just give her my daughter!"

"Luke, shut up!" Tears falling harder from my eyes. "You're not helping at all"

"Derek. We just want this baby to be safe" Brooke walked to Peyton. "She means a lot to us. To all of us"

"Alright. Alright"

He handed Peyton the baby. She happily took her and held her close to her body.

"Thank you" I said as Brooke played with Mary. "Derek, I'm sorry for everything"

Derek smiled at her, then her and Brooke walked away.

"I'm so happy my goddaughter is okay"

"Me too"

"P. Sawyer, talk to Lucas. You want to"

"Brooke"

"You want it. Talk to him"

"Okay. Fine"

Peyton stopped walking as Brooke reached Chase and linked arms with him, smiling happily. Peyton turned around a little, still holding Mary close to her chest and waited for Lucas.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. You're safe now"

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beloved woman and his baby. Sure he wanted to start a family with her but this still terrified him. This thought quickly vanished away when he saw Peyton smiling at him.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Oh my god you're blushing"

"Yeah" I looked down.

"Last time you blushed like this was when..." His voice trailed off.

"...when you told me I was destined for greatness"

"Yeah"

"Lucas"

"Yep"

"I really meant what I said about us"

"What?"

"Luke, this is dumb. You know exactly what I mean"

"Yeah I do"

"So..."

"I wanna marry you"

"What?"

"I wanna marry you Peyton. This may seem rushed but I was never so sure in my life before. I know we'll last forever. Just give me a chance to prove it to you"

"Lucas"

"Please Peyton" He got down in one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"Peyton Sawyer" He put the ring on her finger. "Will you give me the honour of being my wife?"

"Luke" I looked away embarrassed, and looked back. "Yes I will. I will give you the honour of being your wife Lucas Scott"

He stood up with a huge smile in his face. He gently laid Peyton in his arms and gave her a movie kiss.

"And you" He grabbed Mary in his arms. "I'm gonna be the best father ever"

Mary smiled sweetly at him and his heart melted. That was when he knew he loved this baby so much already. Peyton timidly grabbed Lucas' hand and their fingers laced. They walked home with a big smile on their faces as Lucas happily held Mary and said things to her in a childish way. Peyton let a sight out.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Peyton Scott"

"Oh I'm just thinking that I don't want to wake up"

"Open your eyes. This is real. This is us"

"I know"

She looked deep in his eyes. He somehow always wanted to kiss her when she looks at him like that.

"Haley" Nathan suddenly remembered.

"What?"

"I forgot about Haley"

"Bevin was with her"

"I hope she didn't get in labor"

Shelly and Bevin took Haley to the hospital and quickly a nurse took her to a room. Nathan and the others arrived at the hospital soon.

"Where's she?"

"The nurse took her to a room"

"Is she having a baby?"

"I don't know"

"What room is she?"

"202"

"Thanks"

Nathan rushed to the room. Mary had fallen asleep in her dad's chest.

"This was a busy day"

"Yeah"

"Brooke, can you drive"

"Sure"

Peyton grabbed Mary and pressed her lips against Lucas'.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to Mrs. Scott"

"Too early for that" I joked.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Peyton and Brooke left. Skills shook his hand in front of Lucas eyes.

"Enough drooling man"

"What?"

"You'll see each other soon Luke"

"Yeah"

"You're head over heels for her"

"I am" Lucas looked down and smiled. "I asked her to -"

"It's here. My girl!"

"What?"

"She came!"

"Congratulations little brother"

Nathan led the group to the room where Haley was.

"She's so beautiful Nathan"

"Yes she is"

"Chase, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Brooke?"

"I just want you to know this wasn't planned"

"What Brooke?"

"I'm pregnant"

Brooke woke up from her dream and shook her head. She didn't see it coming, being pregnant. She sat on the bed before she felt sick. She ran to her bathroom and threw up. The noise she made made Mary start crying. Peyton woke up and sleepily asked.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. It's probably something I ate last night. It should be fine soon"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry to wake up the whole house"

"Don't worry" I looked at Mary. "Brooke, did you do a pregnancy test? Feeling sick can be a pregnancy"

"Peyton, I can't be pregnant"

"Why not?"

"Because I would suck!"

"Brooke"

"You know it"

"You're gonna do great"

"What if Chase leaves me?"

"He won't Brooke"

"You're not helping"

"Brooke, he loves you. He won't leave"

Peyton got up to see Mary. She grabbed her little girl and gently rocked her to sleep. When she looked at her bed again she saw a big stain of blood on her sheets. She put the hand between her legs and blood came out on the hand. She leaned against the wall and slowly fell on the floor, pain over her body. She slowly shut her eyes as she lost her senses and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Peyton! P. Sawyer! Mary is crying"

No one answered. Brooke began to be worried. She walked to the bedroom and found Peyton laying unconscious on the floor and an amount of blood under her.

"Oh my god!"

Brooke had no idea what to do. She came in and out the bedroom with her hand on her mouth, trying hard not to cry. She shakingly grabbed her phone and dialed 911, telling them her friend had passed out. Then she called him.

"Luke"

"Brooke?"

"I don't know what to do"

"About what?"

"Please help me"

"Calm down Brooke. Help you with what?"

"Peyton. She passed out"

"Whoa what?"

"She passed out. And there's a huge big blood puddle under her"

"Brooke, she may be having a miscarriage!"

"What do I do Lucas?"

"Call 911"

"I already did"

"Okay. I'm on my way"

"Okay"

They hung up and Brooke grabbed her niece in her arms. Mary was crying and it only made tears formed in Brooke's eyes start falling. Brooke sat down next to Peyton and laid her head over her best friend's own.

"Peyton you need to come back. Mary needs you. Lucas needs you. I need you"

She stayed like this for a long time until she heard someone knocking on the door. She didn't have enough strenght to stand up and open it, so she just answered.

"It's open Luke"

He came crashing into the house and to Peyton's bedroom.

"Oh god!" He knelt next to Peyton. "Brooke, did you really call 911?"

"Yes" She said weakly.

"I dunno they would take a long time to rescue her" He picked her in his arms. "Alright. Let's go"

He offered Brooke a hand and she stood up. They walked out the house towards the hospital. Lucas couldn't stop looking at his fiancé and worrying about her.

"Brooke, you need to make Mary stop crying"

"What?"

"Make Mary stop crying"

"Oh"

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Okay then"

They drove to the hospital. Brooke felt more worried and decided to know for sure. She gave Mary to Lucas and went to the information area.

"Hi. I need to see a doctor"

Lucas found it really weird Brooke's reactions but quickly dropped that out when he called Nathan and Haley.

"You guys need to come to the hospital"

"What happened?"

"Peyton"

"What?"

"Brooke found her unconscious and she lost a lot of blood"

"We're on our way" Haley hung up and turned to Nathan. "Peyton is in the hospital"

"What? You serious?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"I think she had a miscarriage"

"No way"

"Yeah"

"Come on, we need to go"

Lucas was with Peyton when the doctors were examinating her.

"Is she okay?"

"She should wake up soon"

"Thank god"

Lucas went to the waiting area. Nathan joined him.

"What if she loses the baby?"

"What?"

"Peyton. She lost a lot of blood"

"Oh"

"What should I do?"

"You should put your game face on and be strong for both of you"

"Okay. How can I do that when I'm so scared?"

"That you'll need to figure out"

Lucas nodded. Nathan looked at him.

"She will get over it if it happens. There's nothing we can do but pray"

"How did you get so good at this?"

"It helps when you have two kids"

"I'm not sure I can comfort her Nate"

"Sure you can"

"How?"

"You'll know by yourself"

"She can't lose the baby Nathan. She can't"

"Hey. She won't. She won't" Nathan hugged his older brother.

Brooke was laying on a bed as the doctor was preparing her to be examinated.

"Well, let's see"

The doctor sat on a chair and started passing the ultrasound sensor on Brooke's belly. The image quickly appeared on the monitor. Brooke felt her eyes water.

"Seems like a very healthy baby"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to call the father?"

"No. It's just me and him"

"Okay"

The doctor left the room and Brooke looked away, bitting her lip. Doubt was overwhelming her mind.

Rachel was straightening her hair when she opened the locker to get a hair brush and came across a pregnancy test box. She grabbed one and popped her head outside and called Bevin.

"What happened?"

Bevin dried her hands on the cloth she was holding. Rachel showed her the test.

"Oh"

"I just wanna be sure"

"Okay" Bevin made sure the babies were sleeping before closing the door and locking it. "Let's do it"

Rachel did all the procedure and waited for the result. She leaned against a wall.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"That's what Mouth wants"

"Do you want it?"

"I don't know. I'm not the perfect role model for a mother"

"You're joking right? Rachel I've seen you with the babies, you're great!"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Bevin grabbed the test. "Looks like you're pregnant"

Lucas went to check on Peyton. She was looking to the floor.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Peyton" He sat on the edge of the bed. "You can talk to me"

"Lucas what makes you think you and me will work?"

"Love. Unconditional love. Peyton I'm insanely and crazily in love with you. You need to believe me when I say you're the one I love"

"Lucas"

"Peyton, our love is consumed whether you like it or not. We have a daughter. What other proof can you ask for?"

"I don't know"

"I love you" He leaned in and kissed her softly. "And I'll wait forever if I have to"

"I love you so much Lucas"

"Then what's the problem?"

"We've spent the whole year apart. I don't want it to feel like we're rushing things you know?"

"We're engaged. More rushed than this? Only if we move in together"

They stared at each other, surprised and shocked.

"I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Oh god"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks I guess"

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"I'm not ready Bevin"

"Rach"

"I'm just 20. I have a whole life ahead"

"Think about it. If you have kids early you can have twice more"

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be all stretchy"

"Rachel, it's worth it! Ask Haley or Peyton. They know"

"I'm freaking out"

"Well don't. It's a life. A small piece of you and Mouth. It's scary at first but you grow to love him/her"

"I'll trust you"

"Congratulations friend"

They hugged each other. Rachel blinked not to let tears fall.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. How are you feeling?"

"Great too" Nathan walked to the crib Anj was sleeping peacefully in. "She's so beautiful Haley"

"Yeah. An angel"

"Have you heard on Peyton?"

"No, not yet"

"Lucas is pretty upset"

"I need to see her"

Haley stood up and walked to Peyton's room. She bumped into Brooke, sitting on the waiting area, crying.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley sat next to her.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

"And it may not be Chase's baby"

The red eyed Brooke looked at Haley.

"Whoa move in?"

"I didn't ask you to Peyton. But I wanna be there for my daughter"

"Lucas I can't talk about this now"

"Peyton I know..."

He looked over to her and saw she passed out. He rushed to the hall and screamed help. A few nurses came in.

"What happened?"

"We were talking and she passed out"

"Step back. Charge 200. Clear"

"No change"

"Charge again. Clear"

"Still no pulse"

"Charge 300. Clear"

"Pulse OX 100 over 50"

"Start CPR"

"Charge again. Clear"

"Please help her"

"Please stay outside"

Lucas held Mary against his chest and walked outside. He looked through the window as the doctors kept trying to bring her back. Nathan and Haley joined him the moment they lost her.

"Start CPR again"

"We lost her"

"Charge the paddles"

Mary started crying as Lucas' worst fear happened. Flatline.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Peyton!"

"We have a pulse"

Lucas was relieved to see the doctors stepping away.

"Peyton" He held Mary close and walked into the room. "Is she okay?"

"We still need to run some tests on her but she's stable by now"

"Thank god"

Brooke had her hands on her face, hiding the tears.

"What you mean it's not Chase's baby?"

"It may not be. What should I do Haley?"

"First you need to tell me who the father can possibly be"

Brooke looked at her, worry written all over her face.

"_We should stop meeting like this"_

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what to do" He sat down._

"_What happened? She didn't cheat on you, did she?"_

"_No. It's just... I'm ready for a baby and she's not"_

"_Talk to her"_

"_All she does is yell at me. I can't do that anymore"_

"_Mouth. You are so sweet"_

_Mouth looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss began to get passionate and they moved to the bedroom. He gently laid Brooke in the bed and kissed her neck as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt._

"_Mouth. Mouth" Brooke pushed him away. "We can't do this"_

"_I know. I know" He looked away._

_Brooke found it so cute that he was so torn. She lifted her head and captured his lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. They continued where they left off._

"Mouth, Brooke?"

"I know" She put her hands on her face. "Rachel is going to kill me"

"Are you sure it's Mouth's?"

"Yes. I was already pregnant when I had sex with Chase"

"God Brooke"

"What should I do Haley?"

Peyton slowly opened her eyes and saw Lucas sitting next to her, holding Mary close to his body. She was sleeping peacefully, making soft breathing noises. He smiled warmly. Peyton placed her hands over Lucas'. He looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Hey you"

"Hey"

"I'm glad you're awake"

"Yeah. She really liked your lap"

"Don't worry. I'll save some for you"

I smiled softly. "How does it feel? To be a father?"

"I'm in heaven. It's so great. It's like a dream"

"Like wise. She's so tiny. I love her so much already"

"I feel like I will break her. She's so fragile"

"Lucas. Where does this leave us?"

"Oh. I don't know. I mean, I love you Peyton. I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

He held her hand tighter and smiled. His smile is so sweet and real, it makes her heart melt.

"I really love you Lucas"

He stood up and leaned over to kiss her. Then he sat next to her and they proudly watched their baby. Lucas put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Haley opened the door and startled them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"It's okay"

"So how are you Peyton?"

"Good I guess. How's the baby?"

"Great. She's sleeping now"

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Me and Nathan would like to have you two as her godparents"

"Oh my god Haley! We'd love to, right Luke?"

"Yes. Yes. Thank you so much"

"So are you guys back together?"

"I don't know" He looked at Peyton, "Are we?"

She looked at him, then to Mary and smiled.

"Yes we are"

"I'm so happy for you guys" Haley hugged them.

"Thanks Hales"

"No problem guys. I'm gonna check my little girl now. Take care Peyton"

"I will"

"My niece. I'm going to see her okay? I'll come back soon for you" He caressed Mary's cheek. "For you", He placed his hand on Peyton's belly. "And for you" He kissed her.

Lucas left with Haley. Brooke walked in a few minutes later.

"Hi buddy"

"Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Fine" She sat on the bed next to her friend. "Peyton, I need to tell you something"

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. With Mouth's child"

"Oh my god Brooke!"

"I don't know what to do"

"You need to tell him the truth"

"I can't. It would kill him"

"Brooke you can't keep it from him. Neither from Chase"

"Chase" Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"Brooke everything will be fine"

"You think so?"

"Yes. How far are you?"

"4 weeks"

"Maybe you're mistaken. Maybe it's Chase's baby"

"I'll have my fingers crossed. According to my count it's the time I slept with Mouth"

"How did this happen anyway?"

"Well, we met at our place and he was so confused. I wanted to be thete for him and one thing led to another..."

"What if Rachel is pregnant?"

"God forbid. She can't be"

"Rachel I'm home!"

"I'm in the bedroom"

Mouth entered the bedroom and found Rachel and Bevin sitting in the bed.

"I'm gonna go check the babies"

"I have a surprise"

"Oh yeah?"

"You better sit"

He sat next to her.

"Okay. Spill it"

"Mouth. We're having a baby. I'm pregnant"

He looked at her, unable to control his emotions. He hugged her tight.

Lucas and Haley went to the waiting area and found Nathan sleeping on a chair with little Anj in his arms and Jamie leaned against him. Haley smiled at the view in front of her. She slowly and carefully walked to Nathan and grabbed Anj.

"God Haley. She's so beautiful"

"I know"

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure"

"Hello little baby" He said to the small person laying in his arms, looking at him with big blue eyes. "You have the best uncle ever. I'm gonna be the best godfather I can"

"I know you will"

Little Anj smiled at Lucas. He smiled back at her.

"I can't wait till I have my own baby. I mean, the other one"

"You're gonna be an amazing father Luke. I know it"

"Thanks Hales"

"How's the little baby?"

"Good I guess. I mean, that's what the doctor said the last time"

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"So are you excited?"

"Yes I am"

Rachel and Mouth were still celebrating the big news when his cellphone started vibrating, indicating a message had arrived.

"What is it?"

"I'll be right back"

Mouth stood up and walked out the bedroom. He started reading the message. After he finished he leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. Then he left the house and headed to the hospital, leaving his cellphone on the floor.

"Okay. I drooled enough on my niece. I need to check my own baby"

"Yeah"

Lucas handed little Anj to Haley and turned to go to Peyton's room the moment Mouth arrived.

"Mouth"

"Where's Brooke? I need to see Brooke"

"This isn't a good time"

"Why do you wanna see Brooke?"

"I just need to talk to her"

"Okay, I'll take you to her"

Mouth and Haley went to see Brooke and Lucas went to Peyton's room.

"I can't believe Brooke's carrying my baby"

"You shouldn't have slept with her in the first place"

"She didn't stop either"

"It doesn't matter now. It's done"

Lucas softly knocked on the door. "Hey"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Tired. Mary sucked all the milk from me"

Lucas gave an embarrassed smile.

"I could have spent the day without it"

"Sorry"

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad Mary and our little baby are fine"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe this is happening"

"What?"

"Me being a father. I mean, being a father again"

Peyton softly smiled.

"Me too"

Brooke was coming out of the bathroom when she came across Mouth and Haley.

"Oh god!"

"You pregnant Brooke? With my kid?"

"I'm sorry, it happened. I didn't plan it"

"Oh my! Rachel just told me she's pregnant too"

"What?"

"Rachel is pregnant?!"

Rachel was walking to the living room and something caught her attention. She looked to the floor and saw Mouth's cellphone. She bent down and grabbed it. She noticed a message on the screen. The words hit her like a shock. She sat on the floor, trying not to cry. Bevin came to work in the dinner.

"Rachel what happened?"

Rachel didn't have strenght enough to answer Bevin. Bevin knelt next to her friend.

"What is it?" She noticed something in Rachel's hand. "Rachel"

She handed Bevin the cellphone as she drowned herself in tears.

"Oh dear god" Bevin looked at Rachel "Brooke is carrying Mouth's baby?"

Bevin sat besides Rachel and pulled her into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I was supposed to have it updated a while ago but I had a problem with uploading the file.**_

**Chapter 14**

"Rachel I'm sorry"  
Rachel lifted her head and nodded. She stood up.  
"What are you going to do?" Bevin looked at her.  
"Talk to Brooke" She grabbed her keys.  
"Rachel" Bevin quickly stood and followed her. "Please come back"  
"I can't" Rachel turned to her. "I need to beat the bitch"  
Rachel turned and left. Bevin ran inside and dialed Mouth's number.  
"Hello"  
"Mouth"  
"What happened Bevin?"  
"Rachel knows"  
"Knows what?"  
"That you got Brooke pregnant"  
"What?"  
"She's going to the hospital right now"  
"Okay. Thanks for letting me know"  
"Anytime"  
"What?" Haley asked.  
"Rachel is coming over"  
"Oh god"  
"Come on. We need to stop her Mouth" Haley grabbed his hand. "And you", She pointed to Brooke, "Go hide yourself. Mouth!"  
"I can't fight Rachel, Haley"  
"I understand. But you have to"  
"No I don't. She's my girlfriend. You know how hard I tried to have her? I can't give up on her that easily"  
"Mouth, you already gave up on her! You got Brooke pregnant!"  
"We're not sure it's my child"  
"It can be"  
"It can also not be"  
'Whatever"

Lucas and Peyton were sleeping next to each other. Mary was sleeping in her mother's chest. Lucas was resting his hand in Peyton's belly. He felt the baby move around a little. He opened his eyes scared.  
"Oh my god"  
Peyton woke up when she felt Lucas' hand move over around her belly.  
"What happened?" She asked sleepy.  
"The baby moved" Lucas said happily.  
Peyton sat down and placed her hand over Lucas'.  
"I'm so glad you walked back to my life"  
"Me too"  
Peyton rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.  
"You looked so cute feeling the baby move"  
"Lucas smiled harmly. "How did you manage to raise a child alone?"  
"I wasn't alone. I had Brooke"  
"My mom called me"  
"Oh my god, how is she? And Steph?"  
"They are great" He stroke her hair. "Peyton, I need to go back"  
Peyton lifted her head and stared at Lucas. "What?"  
"My family needs me. I can't let my mom raise Stephanie alone. I promised Keith I would help"  
"I understand. You should then"  
"But... I don't want to leave you, Peyton. I can't leave you. I can't leave Mary and my soon-to-be-born child" He placed his hand on her face. "Peyton, I want you to go back to Tree Hill with me. I need you next to me"  
"Luke"  
"Tell me you're gonna think about it"  
She placed her hand over his. "I promise"  
They stared at each other for a while. Peyton carefully leaned over him and embraced him.

Rachel arrived at the hospital and walked over to the counter.  
"Hi. I'm here to see someone"  
"Rachel" Someone called her.  
Rachel turned around and saw Haley.  
"Where's Brooke?"  
"You're not gonna do anything"  
"Oh yes I am"  
"No you're not"  
"Get the hell out"  
Rachel pushed Haley away and went to find Brooke. The elevator door opened and Nathan walked out with little Anj and James.  
'Haley! Oh my god!" He ran to her "What happened?"  
"Rachel knows Brooke's pregnant with Mouth's kid"  
"What?"  
"And she wants to beat Brooke. Come on, we need to go"  
Nathan offered his hand to Haley. She took it and they rushed to find Rachel.

Brooke was sneaking around and went inside a room. She locked the door and turned around.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She covered her eyes and turned to unlock the door.  
"No, it's okay"  
"It's not okay. It's gross. Ewww" Brooke opened the door and left. She closed it and sighed. "Ew. Two people having sex! This day couldn't get any greater"  
"Brooke!"  
"Great!"  
"Are you pregnant with Mouth's baby?"  
"Rachel"  
"You fucking slut! You know how hard I worked to make him fall for me? You can't just come and steal him from me! You have Chase to screw over whenever you want! Stay the hell away from my boy!"  
"Rachel"  
"What's the matter with you Brooke? You blamed Peyton for stealing Lucas from you when you stole him from her in the first place!"  
Brooke lost her temper and slapped Rachel.  
"Don't ever say that again! What happened in the past stays in the past! I don't want Lucas and I know he loves Peyton"  
"Why Mouth, Brooke? We wanted to start a family"  
"I'm sorry Rachel. It wasn't planned. We aren't even dating! It just happened"  
Rachel looked at her, with a serious expression.  
"I swear to my unborn baby's life I never meant any of this to happen"  
"It's kind of ironic. Mouth wanted a child and now he's gonna have two"  
"You know, I would never screw our friendship over. But I do care about Mouth. That won't change"  
"I know"  
"But I never ever meant to cause trouble to you guys. I'm being totally honest here"  
"You're a great friend Brooke Davis"  
"So are you Rachel Gattina. What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know"  
"I want you to promise me something"  
"What?"  
"You need to promise me you won't break up with Mouth. He loves you way too much. Don't break his heart"  
"I promise"

A month later, Peyton's belly was visible. She was now in her fourth month, while Brooke was in her third.  
"Missing Lucas?" Brooke leaned against the door frame and noticed what her roomate was doing. "You packing?"  
"Yeah" Peyton lifted her head. "I'm moving back to Tree Hill"  
"What? When?"  
"I decided after Lucas left. I can't keep Mary and my child away from him anymore Brooke. He can't leave his mom raise Stephanie alone too"  
"Well, were you even going to tell me"  
"I'm sorry. You were dealing with the Mouth and Rachel thing. I thought it was better not to throw it at you"  
"Well, I'm a big girl. I can handle it"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay. When are you going?"  
"This weekend"  
"What about me? You can't leave me"  
"You're gonna be fine Brooke"  
"I need you to help me with my pregnancy Peyton. I know nothing"  
"You can ask Haley and Bevin to help you"  
"But..."  
"I'm sorry Brooke. I'm chasing my happiness"  
"But Peyton"  
"Brooke, you more than anyone else know how hard it is to resist a Scott. I belong with Lucas"  
"Okay"  
"You can call me whenever you want or need. I can help you. I promise"  
"I know that. It's just..."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna miss you"  
"I'm gonna miss you too Brooke" I stopped packing and hugged her. "But I'm always, always gonna be there for you. You're my best friend"  
"Thanks Peyton"  
"Thank you Brooke. Thanks for helping me raise Mary"  
"You don't need to thank me Peyton. I love Mary so much already!" Brooke sat on the bed. "Tell me, what made you decide you had to go back to Tree Hill? Did you decide with Lucas?"  
"Not really. Me missing him was what made me decide"  
Brooke nodded her head. "I'm happy for you Peyton"  
"Me too"

Rachel was sitting on the bed, with Mouth next to her. She was in an angry mood and had her arms crossed around her chest.  
"Come on Rachel"  
"No"  
"You gotta talk to me"  
"No"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then why you slept with my best friend?"  
"I didn't mean it. It happened"  
"You didn't mean it? Oh please! Of course you did mean it Mouth"  
"No Rachel, I didn't mean it and you know it"  
"I don't know it anymore. All I know is you got both girls you wanted last year pregnant! Who knew you would become this huh?"  
"Can you please listen to me once?" He sat down. "You're the one I want. You're the one I love. Not Brooke, you Rachel"  
Rachel looked at him and immediately smiled, but turned serious quickly. Mouth leaned over and kissed her. Both feel on the bed, ripping each other clothes, lost in lust.

Outside the room, Skills and Bevin were playing with the twins.  
"Who knew we'd have two huh?"  
"Yeah. It sounds weird"  
"Everyone now is having kids. Nathan and Haley have two. Lucas and Peyton are expecting the second. Rachel and Brooke are both carrying babies too"  
"I know. What are they like, bunnies?"  
Skills laughed at his wife and they continued playing with the babies.

Haley walked to the living room and found Nathan sleeping next to the kids. She couldn't help but smile. She moved to sit next to her husband. The noise startled Nathan.  
"I'm sorry"  
"No, it's okay" He moved to lay his head on her chest. "What are you thinking?"  
"What?"  
"You think I need to see you with my eys to know what's going on with you"  
Haley couldn't help but smile. "I'm thinking about Brooke and Rachel and the whole pregnancy thing. I feel bad for them, they were such close friends"  
Nathan closed his eyes as Haley caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.  
"Yeah"  
"They will get over it Haley"  
"Uh I know. But I do feel worried. I'm worried about Lucas and Peyton as well"  
"Why? They are fine aren't they?"  
"Yes. But he went back and she's here and..."  
"Haley" Nathan lifted his head and looked at her. "Can you please stop worrying about Brooke and Rachel or Lucas and Peyton and enjoy our family for a while?"  
"Right" She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry"  
"I love you Haley James"  
"I love you too Nathan Scott" She whispered softly. "And it's Scott. Haley James Scott"  
A soft smile rose from Nathan. Haley closed her eyes. Anj made a soft noise, deepening her sleep. Haley looked at her husband, her daughter and her son and felt intensely proud of them.  
"I'm proud too"  
"How do you know I'm feeling proud?"  
"I just do. I have my ways"  
Haley leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead delicately.  
"I have the best family I could ever ask for"

Rachel had her head on Mouth's chest.  
"Now you believe you're the only one I want?"  
Rachel remained silent.  
"Rachel?"  
"You think we're gonna be good parents?"  
She tightened the sheet around herself and looked at him. He looked back at her.  
"Yes I do. We're gonna be great" Rachel nodded. "Why are you protecting your body from me?"  
Rachel looked down.  
"You still don't believe me, do you?"  
"No Mouth I don't. Out of all people there, Lucas, Nathan and Chase, you're the cheater. With my best friend!"  
"That happened three months ago! Why are you still mad?"  
"Because you got her pregnant! Because you went to her to talk about me not wanting a baby and not me. Because Brooke is expecting a child of my husband!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry isn't gonna solve anything is it?"  
"Rachel I love you. As simple as that"  
"Don't make it so simple Mouth. We used to be, not anymore"  
"I see"  
Rachel collected her clothes and got dressed. "Oh and I protect my body from you because you're not in any position of seeing it again!"  
She stormed out, passing by Skills and Bevin and left.

Peyton was finishing packing when she saw a picture of her, Lucas and Mary looking all happy. She smiled softly.

"_I'm gonna miss you"  
_"_Me too. I wish you could go back with me"_ _He wrapped his arms around her.  
_"_I know Luke. My whole life is here. Brooke is carrying a child as well, I can't leave her alone right now"  
_"_Peyton, you gotta let Brooke live her own life. She needs to learn how to be a mother by herself"  
_"_Let's see how it plays out. Call me when you get there"  
_"_I will. I love you" He caressed Mary's cheek. "And you"  
__He cupped Peyton's face and kissed her full mouth.  
_"_I'm in love with you Lucas"  
__He looked at her tenderly before kissing her.  
_"_More than words..."  
_"_...Can ever say"  
__They smiled at each other before saying their goodbyes._

Peyton continued looking at the picture on her hands until she heard Chase yelling a big 'WHAT?!' from the living room. It was enough to bring her back to reality. Brooke had told him about the unwanted pregnancy. Peyton appeared in the hall, and found Brooke crying, with her hands on her face.  
"What's going on?"  
"Brooke cheated on me!"  
"Oh that"  
"So you knew about this?"  
Brooke revealed her face again, and her eyes widened, begging Peyton to cover for her.  
"No I didn't"  
"Sure you did. You knew this all along"  
"Alright, let's stop it. Chase, you should go. Brooke is going through a lot. She will call you later"  
"You better"  
Chase slammed the door as Brooke went back to tears. Peyton's cellphone started ringing.  
"Hey Mr. Scott"  
"Hello Mrs. Scott"  
"What's up?"  
"I need you here Peyton"  
"What happened?"  
"Whitey died"  
"What?" She looked at Brooke. "Luke, I'm gonna have to call you later"  
"What happened?" Brooke asked in a crying tone.  
"Whitey passed away"

Rachel was sitting in one of the seats next to the counter in a bar. Someone approached her.  
"I'll pay for it"  
Rachel laughed sarcastically. "No thanks. I have money"  
"Come on. Don't be so rude"  
"Who the hell are you to tell me not to be rude? Back off!"  
The guy grabbed her arms firmly and kissed her.  
"Ew! I told you to back off!"  
"You didn't mean it"  
The guy leaned to kiss her again but someone pulled him away.  
"Hey! She wants you to back off. So back off!"  
Rachel stood shocked and surprised as both boys fell in the ground, caught in an intense and bloody fight. Some guys tried to separate them.  
"I'm sorry. The guy is a trouble maker. I got your back"  
"Thanks"  
Rachel pulled her hair behind her ear as the guy fixed his shirt.  
"So I see you're married"  
"Oh" Rachel looked at her ring. "Not really"  
"I see"  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Typical Chris Keller" Rachel laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rachel Gattina?"  
"The one and only"  
"Oh my god!" He hugged her tight.  
"It's good to see you too Keller"  
"It's been so long! What's new with you?"  
"Well, a lot. Do you wanna go some place quiet?"

"Whitey died?"  
"According to Luke yeah"  
"We need to go back then"  
"We do?"  
"Well you are either way. There's no point on me staying here anymore. Chase broke up with me. Trust me, I have to go back"  
"Okay... So we'll come back to Tree Hill"  
"Should we tell Nathan and Haley and the others?"  
"I guess so"  
"How is Luke holding up?"  
"Damn. I need to call him back. Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah. He needs you"  
"Okay. I'll be in my room"  
"Peyton. Thanks for stepping up for me. You know, with Chase"  
"You're welcome roomie"

"Urgh, they finally stopped!" Bevin walked in the living room"I'm so tired! Do you know where Rachel is Mouth?"  
"She left last night and hasn't come back since"  
"Aren't you supposed to be looking for her?"  
"She doesn't want to be found Bevin"  
"I'm home"  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Don't be all motherly on me. I was hooking up with an old friend. Apparently I'm allowed to since people can't be faithful anymore"  
"Rachel I said I was sorry"  
"Stop apologizing for god's sake! You shouldn't have had sex with her Mouth!"  
"I didn't mean to..."  
"Yeah but you did it anyway"  
"What do I have to say to make you believe me?"  
"How about nothing? You and me are over"  
"Rachel"  
"Don't worry, I'll move out. Chris invited me to move in with him"  
"Chris?"  
"As in Chris Keller?"  
"Bevin, we need to go back to Tree Hill"  
"Why? What happened Skills?"  
"Whitey died"  
"Are you serious? Oh god!"

"Gosh she finally slept" Haley threw herself on the couch.  
Nathan turned on the TV and the news were on.

_Tree Hill Ravens Coach Whitey Durham has passed away. He died from a stroke._

"Oh my god! Whitey died?"  
"Yeah. It's unbelievable"  
"Hello?  
"Haley"  
"Hey Brooke. What's up?"  
"Whitey died"  
"Yeah I just heard. It's on the news"  
"Oh"  
"Is Peyton still going back to Tree Hill?"  
"Yes. She wants to be there for Lucas during the funeral"  
"I see. What about you and Chase?"  
"I don't know about Chase cause we broke up but I'm going back with Peyton"  
"You and Chase broke up? When? Why?"  
"I'm carrying Mouth's child, remember? I told Chase about it. He got mad and broke up with me. I don't blame him though"  
"Brooke, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay Haley. It's not meant to be"  
"Well if it makes you feel any better he made a mistake"  
"Guess so. I just... I really miss him"  
"I know Brooke. Everything will be okay. I promise"  
"Thanks Haley"  
"Anytime buddy"

"_Wow" Chris was shocked. "Brooke Davis and Mouth McFadden?"  
_"_That's right my friend"  
_"_This is just... wow"  
_"_Yeah"  
_"_What happened to everyone else?"  
_"_Well, Bevin and Skills have two kids, like Nathan and Haley. A boy and a girl to each. Lucas and Peyton got back together recently and are expecting their second baby as well. They have a girl called Mary. Brooke... well the slut slept with my husband and got pregnant" Rachel took a sip from her drink. "And that's it my friend"  
_"_Okay. This is just... wow. Wow"  
_"_Yeah"  
_"_Is Brooke single now?"  
_"_Guess so. I mean, she must have told her stupid boyfriend by now"  
_"_I see"  
_"_Why are you so interested?"  
_"_No reason"  
_"_You still like her don't you?"  
_"_No, I..."  
_"_Yeah you do"  
_"_I'm sorry"  
_"_Well, it's your loss. I was really hoping to have a hot steamy sex with you"  
__Rachel was surprised with his lips in her mouth._

"Luke"  
"Oh my god Peyton! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice"  
"It's great to hear yours too" She sighed deeply. "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm hanging in there. It's hard though. I wish you were here with me"  
"Lucas"  
"Please Peyton. I need you so much"  
"Alright. Give me five hours. I'm trying to get the next flight to Tree Hill"  
"I'd love that. I love you so much Peyton"  
"I love you too Lucas"  
"How is Mary going?"  
"She's going great. She misses her dad. Both of us miss you"  
Lucas sobbed on the other side.  
"Oh god you're not going to cry are you?"  
"No. No, I just..." He wiped away his tears. "I need to go. My mom needs me"  
"Okay. So I'll see you in five hours?"  
"Sure"  
"Will you wait for me in the airport?"  
"Yeah. I will"  
"Okay. I'll see you then"  
"Love you. Bye"  
"You too. Bye"

"What are you gonna do Skills?"  
"Well, I want to go back, but I can't leave you and the babies"  
"You won't. We are going back with you"  
"Really?"  
"Really. I miss Tree Hill. I want to go back. I want to show our kids the place I grew up and got to meet their father"  
"That would be amazing"  
"You think Rachel and Mouth are going too?"  
"I don't know. They have a lot to talk first" Skills glanced over their room.

"Can I ask you why you did that?" Mouth slammed the door behind them.  
"No you can't. It's not your business anymore"  
"You're my wife Rachel! That means trust"  
"It also means honesty. Were you honest to me when you were fucking my best friend? No, you weren't!"  
"I said I was sorry millions of times"  
"Being sorry doesn't change anything"  
"Rachel I love you"  
"Did you tell Brooke that? She's the one who should be hearing it. That skanky slut"  
"Don't talk about her like this"  
"So now you admit you like her?"  
"I don't like her"  
"Right" She walked to the door but he slammed his palm against it.  
"No. You're staying and listening to me"  
"Make me"  
"What happened between me and Brooke is not a reason for you to go out and make out with the first guy you find!"  
"Yeah. Cause what you did with Brooke was worse. I'm not pregnant with Keller's baby. I'm pregnant with yours! Just like Brooke"  
"Can we please stop this?"  
"No! You know why? Because out of all guys, you're the liar and cheater. I could expect this from old Nathan or old Lucas, not from you. They are the bigger guys in the end of the day. They care and love their wives or whatever they are very much. I admire that"  
"So you're saying I don't love you?"  
"Yes! You don't love me"  
"Rachel I'm head over heels for you. I swear"  
"You might wanna tell Brooke this. Keep it for her. She will love it"  
"Rachel shut up!"  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Rachel furiously left the room and slammed the door. "Are you guys coming back to Tree Hill? I need a ride"

A few hours passed by. All the gang was coming back to their hometown.  
"Are you ready to face the past P. Sawyer?" Brooke stretched her pinky to Peyton.  
"Ready as I'll ever be B. Davis" Peyton linked her pinky with Brooke's.  
They both walked to the check-in area of the airport. Brooke spotted Lucas in a chair.  
"I'm gonna buy some chocolate. You go talk to him"  
Peyton smiled and walked to Lucas.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"How are you holding up?"  
"I'm hanging in there. I need you so much Peyton" He hugged her tight.  
"Lucas, everything will be okay"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise"  
"I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too"  
"How's my little baby doing?"  
"Great. Great. She slept all the way from here"  
"I missed you so much" He took little Mary in his arms. "Hey Brooke"  
"Hi" Brooke bit her chocolate.  
"We should get going. I still need to do a few arrangements"  
"Okay. You need some help?"  
"No. It's okay. Go take some rest. You need it"  
"Right"  
No words were spoken between them during the walk to the car and the way to Peyton's house.

"I can't believe Whitey died"  
"Neither can I. It's just... shocking"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm happy we're coming back though"  
"Are you?"  
"Yes. I want your parents to meet our little girl"  
"That is, if you don't want my mom to drug up her"  
"That's nice. Your mother is clean for a year"  
"From what we've heard"

"Mouth, are you coming back with us?"  
"No, he's not. Let's go"  
"Yes I am"  
"Fine! I'll go by plane"  
"Rachel. Stop being so stubborn. You're pregnant"  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant, not disabled"  
"Can we please be reasonable? This is silly"  
"You own me some explanations Rachel"  
"The hell I do. I had sex with Chris Keller and you can't complain or say anything about it"  
"I will kill him"  
"No you won't"  
"Yes I will"  
"No!" Rachel shouted. "You will suck it up and be cool with it"

"Cold much huh?"  
"What?"  
"Lucas"  
"Oh"  
"Are you gonna leave it Peyton?"  
"Yeah. I get him. He's upset about Whitey"  
"I know. It doesn't justify though. He treated you like crap"  
"He was happy to see his daughter. That's enough to me"  
"But P..."  
"Don't worry. It's Lucas. It will be fine eventually"  
"Okay" Brooke turned off the lights.

Next day...  
"How is Peyton doing?" Karen asked as she looked herself in the mirror.  
"She's okay"  
"Okay? Did something happen?"  
"No. Actually I barely talked to her. I'm still upset about Whitey's death"  
"Well, talk to her. She's your fiancé Lucas. She wants to help you get over the death"  
"I know mom. It's just... I don't wanna make her sad"  
"Well, keep in mind that you are already. She loves you Lucas. You love her. Open up to her. You'll not regret it. Trust me"  
Lucas finished fixing his tie and left.  
"So you're gonna let Peyton in?"  
"I have to"  
"Lucas, it's not an obligation"  
"I get it mom. But I have to. I'm gonna move in with her"  
"What? You serious?"  
"I asked her before. I'm gonna do it again today"  
"My boy is growing up!"  
"Mom"  
"All I'm saying is that it's great Lucas. You've been waiting for it for so long. I'm proud of you son"  
"Thanks mom"

Everyone was already waiting for them. Skills and the others arrived early in the morning.  
"Luke. Finally" His best friend greeted him with a hug. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay" He noticed Peyton far from the group, sitting in a chair breastfeeding Mary. "I'll be right back"  
He let go of Haley and walked to Peyton. He knelt down in front of her.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"You should feed her in a bathroom or something"  
"I didn't think people were watching me"  
"Well they are. And it bothers me"  
"Okay" Peyton stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Lucas walked back to the group.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"To go feed Mary in a bathroom"  
"Oh my god!"  
"You didn't have a proper conversation with her and the first thing you say is go feed our kid in the bathroom?"  
"Brooke don't start"  
"You should feel ashamed Lucas. You are treating her like crap. She doesn't deserve this. Go apologize to her"  
"You're right"

Peyton walked out of the bathroom and met Lucas in the way.  
"Peyton, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay Lucas"  
"I'm really upset about Whitey and I took it on you. I'm really sorry"  
"Lucas, it's not a big deal"  
"I'm glad you understand"  
"How couldn't I? I love you" She smiled.  
"I love you too" He put his arm around her. "Now can we go and watch the funeral?"  
"Yeah of course"  
"I'm so glad you're here. I need you so much"  
"I'm just being there for my fiancé"  
Lucas briefly kissed her on the lips, then wrapped his arms around her as the ceremony began. Rachel and Mouth seemed pretty close for two people who were fighting like 5 minutes ago.

Peyton turned to face Lucas and slid her arms around his neck. He slid his around her waist and they slowly got lost in their own world. Peyton felt a soft small bump again.  
"Lucas"  
"Hmmm" He mumbled softly.  
"I have something to say"  
"What is it Peyton?" His eyes remained closed.  
"The baby just kicked"  
Lucas' eyes opened wide at that statement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fear Is A Five Letter Word**

**Chapter 16**

"What?" Lucas pulled away.  
"Our baby kicked" Peyton happily slid her hand up to her belly. "Isn't it great?"  
"No" He said serious and walked away.  
Peyton turned to see him leaving as Nathan approached her.  
"What now?"  
"I have no idea. I told him the baby kicked and he got mad. Is this bad Nathan?"  
"No, it's not. It's awesome Peyton. My brother is a jackass for not knowing how amazing it is." He looked down at her belly. "Is he kicking now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Cool. Can I feel it?"  
"Sure"

Haley watched them from distance as they smiled and hugged each other. Brooke came to her.  
"I knew they would get back together eventually"  
"Very funny"  
"I don't see Lucas"  
"Well, that's because he's being an ass"  
"What?"  
"He walked away from Peyton. I don't know if she said something that pissed him off"  
"He walked away from her again? Oh dear"  
"He's walked away from her before?"  
"Yeah. I need to go talk to him. It's not fair to Peyton"

Lucas sat besides Karen. Stephanie sat on his lap right away.  
"How's Peyton doing?"  
"She's fine"  
"Did you guys fight?"  
"No" He rubbed his face.  
"Lucas"  
"The baby kicked, and I got mad"  
"Why?"  
"It's Whitey's funeral mom"  
"So? Don't you see what a great moment it is? It's your baby's first kick and you missed it. Your brother knows how much it means to Peyton though"  
Lucas turned his head and saw Nathan, Haley and Peyton laughing and having fun. The hurt on his face was visible.  
"Go talk to Peyton"  
"No"  
"Okay. But be aware of the consequences"  
"I am"  
"Alright. I need to say goodbye to Whitey"  
Karen stood up and Brooke sat down.  
"So what's your excuse now?"  
"I don't need any excuses Brooke"  
"Fine! Your soon to be born child kicks for the first time. Peyton is in heaven. She needs you – she wants you to rejoice on that with her and what do you do? You walk away Lucas! How many times are you gonna do that? How many times are you gonna turn your back on her after huge realizations happen? How many times Luke?"  
"I don't know okay!" He yelled. "I don't know! I never wanted this baby! I wish she had taken it away!"  
"What?" Brooke raised her hand and slapped him. "She is carrying your child Lucas! Whether you like it or not. She's happy to have another child. With or without you she'll have it. If you don't help her, I'll be the one to say 'Your father is a jackass'. It's your call"  
She stood up and left. Everybody looked at Lucas, and Brooke.  
"Wow. That was..." Haley started.  
"What he needed" Brooke finished.

"I can't believe she did that"  
"I'm actually on Brooke's side this time Peyton"  
"She caused a scene"  
"But it was needed. He needs to open his eyes"  
"Yeah I guess"  
"P. Sawyer, don't be mad at me"  
"I'm not Brooke" She held Mary close and left.  
"What just happened?"  
"Give her some time Brooke. I know she will listen to you later. I will talk to her after she calms down"  
"Nathan. She needs someone right now"  
"And she has it. Karen"  
Nathan pointed and Brooke looked over.

Peyton was sat in a chair, away from everyone. Tears falling continously from her eyes. Karen placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I sit?"  
"No" Peyton wiped the tears away. "Not at all"  
"Is this my granddaughter?"  
"Yeah. This is Mary Sawyer Scott"  
"Mary"  
"Lucas never told her name, did he?"  
"No" She sighed. "Can I hold her?"  
"Sure" Peyton handed the blonde curly haired baby to Karen.  
"I couldn't help but notice your belly looks too big for only one baby. Are you sure you're not carrying twins?"  
"Last time I went to the doctor he said it was only one. I guess anything can happen"  
"Don't mind Lucas. He's going through a hard time at the moment. I'm sure he didn't mean to walk away like that and say all those things he said to you"  
"Karen, I can't keep doing this. I need him. I don't think he knows how much I love him. I love him so much, but I can't do this anymore"  
"I know Peyton. He's going through a hard time right now. You have to understand"  
"I do Karen. I quit everything in New York for him. I want to be with him more than anything. I really want to help him heal from this. But he needs to let me in first"  
"Peyton, he loves you so much. He doesn't mean to hurt you"  
"Love isn't enough for me and Lucas, Karen. No matter how hard we try not to, we always end up hurting each other. I just... I can't do that anymore"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Break up with him" She looked at his mother. "Or at least spend some time apart. He needs to figure out what he wants in his life"  
"He wants you to talk to him"  
"And I want him to talk to me. Seems like neither of us will give in, right?"  
Peyton grabbed Mary and walked away.

Chris was watching Brooke talking from distance. His heart was divided between two girls. Best friends. They went through enough drama in their life already. He didn't want to cause more trouble.  
"So how are you and Mouth going?"  
"Okay. You can have him"  
"Rachel"  
"Seriously, you can"  
"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him"  
"Friends break promises sometimes"  
"Not you, Rachel. I can expect this from anyone else, not you. You disappointed me"  
"You disappointed me too. How's that like for you?"  
"Rachel I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"Yeah, but you did it anyway"  
"I am..." Brooke looked over Rachel's shoulder. "Oh my god, Chris Keller?"  
"How do you know about Chris?"  
"What?"  
"He kissed me"  
"I'm sorry. Chris Keller kissed you?"  
"Yeah"  
"How could you do that to Mouth?"  
"Take a look in the mirror"  
"God, you really wanna throw our friendship away?"  
"You threw it when you cheated on it"  
"God"  
Brooke walked away and past Chris, without looking at him.

"So, I'm gonna give the ring back to Lucas"  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't keep doing this Haley"  
"Yeah"  
"He needs to figure out what he wants"  
"What if he's waiting for you to ask him that?"  
"I'm tired of being the one to go for him. He needs to take the first move for once"  
"You know Lucas, Peyton. He doesn't make the first move so often"  
"I know. But it's me Haley. The mother of his children. The supposedly love of his life"  
"He gets oblivious about it sometimes. You need to open his eyes if you want him to notice it"  
"I always do that Haley"  
"It's not easy to deal with Lucas"  
"I know. I need to take a break of him. For both's sakes"  
"Peyton, do you realize how much it's gonna kill him? He needs you more than anything right now"  
"I know it'll kill him but it will kill me too. It's for the best in the end of the day"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay. It's your decision. Don't regret it later"  
"Alright. I need to go. See you later"  
"Bye"

"Rachel, are you coming back with us to New York?"  
"No. I'm staying"  
"Why?"  
"I missed this place. I wanna stay"  
"I see"  
"Nothing personal Bevin. You know what it is. We don't keep secrets from each other"  
"That's right. I'm sorry that happened to you"  
"Me too"  
"I'm gonna miss you roomie"  
"I'm gonna miss you too"  
"You promise to call and send letters?"  
"I promise. I love you my friend"  
"Aww I love you too. So, are you staying with Chris?"  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's a good idea"  
"Well, considering he likes your friend, or ex-friend, I'm not sure"  
"Yeah"  
"Rachel I can stay"  
"What about Skills, Bevin?"  
"He can stay with me too. We were considering it anyway"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, in that case it's cool to me" Rachel hugged Bevin. "Plus, I could never be away from my goddaughter"

"Peyton" Brooke closed the door. "You have to do something about this"  
"Brooke"  
"No. I'm sorry but no. I don't want to come between you and Lucas but he's going way over the line. You can not let him do this with you"  
"I know. I know. But I love him Brooke"  
"It's not enough Peyton. You can't let him treat you like that. Give yourself the respect"  
"He's going through a hard time. Whitey was someone he really looked up to"  
"That doesn't justify it. Look at this" She grabbed Peyton's hand and showed her the ring. "You're supposed to spend the rest of your lives together. If he's doing it now, I wonder what he will do when you are married"  
Peyton looked at her ring, to her friend and then away.

"So your brother..."  
"Don't remind me. He's being a total idiot. Peyton doesn't deserve it"  
"Someone needs to put some sense on Lucas' head"  
"Tell me about it"  
"Do you wanna talk to him?"  
"Yeah sure and I'll kill him"  
"Nathan"  
"Peyton doesn't deserve this Haley"  
"Since when do you care about her?"  
"She's my best friend Haley. She's my sister in law"  
"She's your best friend? Since when?"  
"Since forever okay?"  
"Fine. I'm sorry" Haley sighed. "I'm gonna go take care of Anj"  
"Yeah. And I'm gonna see Peyton"

"What are you gonna do is up to you. I'm saying you can't let this continue Peyton"  
Peyton opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Nate"  
"Oh great"  
"How are you man?"  
"Good. What are you doing here?"  
"I followed you. I needed to know where Brooke was living"  
"Why? Her boyfriend is in town"  
"Nice try"

"This isn't over" Brooke went to open the door. "Hey Nathan. Chris"  
"Nice to see you too" He pulled her to him.  
"Argh. Let me go" She punched him in the chest. "I don't love you Keller"  
"Fair enough" He sat in the couch and put his feet in the coffee table. Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Peyton, can I talk to you?"  
"Hmm sure. I'll let you two catch up"  
"Peyton, don't leave me alone with... him"

Nathan and Peyton stopped by the rivercourt. Lucas was playing hoops with Skills. Peyton couldn't help but smile.  
"How much you love him?"  
"What?"  
"You must love him a lot to put up with what he's doing"  
"Nathan. I'm doing this for Mary and this one" She caressed her belly.  
"So you tell Haley you're giving the ring back to him and something else to me?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Until when do you plan on keeping fooling yourself Peyton? Huh? No one buys it anymore. You have to do something about it"  
"And I'm going to okay? Now, do you want to support me?"  
"Sure"  
"Okay" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go then"

"Uh oh, girl in the area"  
"Lucas"  
"See you later dawg"  
"You can stay Skills. This won't actually last long"  
"Okay"  
"I can't do this anymore. You have to decide what you wanna do. I'm tired of being on the second plan Lucas. I try to help you but you shut me out"  
"Peyton"  
"Don't. When you decide whether you wanna be with me or not, you know where to find me"  
She turned and left with Nathan.  
"I'm so proud of you"  
"Me too"  
"You did the best thing"  
"I know"

"So have you not caused enough trouble here? What do you want?"  
"I wanted to see you"  
"Why?"  
"Because I missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you since Honey Grove"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Brooke"  
"Please get out. Get out!"  
"Don't do that"  
"Get out Chris! You have no right to show up like that! You messed with my friends' marriage! Get out!"  
"No"  
"Argh, get the hell our NOW!"  
"Fine!"  
He stood up and she opened the door for him. She was shocked to see him standing in the porch.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay"  
Peyton put the envelope with his name on the porch. She looked at it for a moment, then she stood up and left.  
"Do you think he's gonna regret it?"  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
"I hope so"  
"Thanks for helping me Nathan"  
"Anytime"  
They waited for Lucas to arrive in the car. Sadness is Peyton's face. She was under the risk of losing him forever. He was about to open his door when he saw the envelope. He opened it and saw her ring and a letter inside. He opened it and came across three words: 'I love you'. He looked around, hopeful to see her somewhere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Peyton! Peyton!" Brooke broke into the bathroom to find her and Mary in the bath. "Chase is back in town"  
"What?"  
"He saw me with Keller!"  
"You and Chris making out?"  
"Gross. No. Ew. Chris was here and when I opened the door there was Chase"  
"Oh"  
"He wants to get back with me"  
"Did he tell you that?"  
"No"  
"So you don't want to get back with him?"  
"No. I mean, yes"  
"Oh my god you are torn between two guys!"  
"I do not like Keller, Peyton!"  
"I meant Mouth"  
Brooke stood still, unable to say anything.

Lucas was carefully studying the ring on his hands. The ring that was supposed to be in the finger of a blonde curled hair right now. The one he's chosen and promised to love and protect forever.  
"She gave the ring back?"  
"Yeah. With a note" He grabbed it. "She said she loves me"  
"Well, do you love her?"  
"I guess. I don't know"  
"You don't know?"  
"No"  
"Do you enjoy being with her? Talking to her?"  
"Yes. Those things make me extremely happy. They make me want to kiss her and want her right there"  
"Then you love her. Fight for her"  
"How mom?"  
"You know how" She went to grab Lucas' dirty clothes. "All those years and still haven't learned to pick up your own laundry." She sighed. "And by the way, save dirty thoughts from me would you?"  
Lucas gave an embarrassed laugh as Karen left.

"What you mean, Chris proposed?"  
"Yeah. You heard it right"  
"How? I mean, you guys aren't even dating"  
"I know. But he's lost Brooke"  
"Rachel, you are married!"  
"So what?"  
"Mouth loves you"  
"No, he loves Brooke Davis, Bevin"

"_Chase?"  
_"_I love you Brooke. I'm sorry I was a jerk"  
_"_Keller, go away"  
_"_What?"  
_"_You heard her"  
__Chris gave Chase a mad look before leaving. Brooke hugged Chase and closed the door.  
_"_Can you forgive me, Brooke?"  
_"_Why? You didn't do anything wrong"  
_"_I shouldn't have broken up with you"  
_"_That's okay. It's not your fault" She took a deep breath. "I forgive you"  
_"_You do?"  
_"_Yes. Because I love you"  
__Chase smiled and grabbed a small box.  
_"_Brooke Davis, will you marry me again?"  
__A huge smile rose in her lips as she watched him putting the ring on her finger.  
_"_Yes, yes, yes!"  
__They hugged and kissed passionately._

"Brooke, how come you said yes to Chase if you have feelings for Mouth?"  
"I don't know! I love Chase, Peyton. I do"  
"But you have feelings for Mouth as well"  
"I can't do that to Rachel"  
"Rachel is over Mouth"  
"What about you and Lucas?"  
"Ugh, I've given up Brooke"  
"What?"  
"He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me"  
"I'm sorry buddy" Brooke took the hair off her face. "Okay, you giving Mary a bath is the cutest little thing ever"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yea" Brooke moved to see herself in the mirror. She gently placed her hand on her belly. "Peyton, do you think we're gonna be great moms?"  
"Yes I think. And I'm sure Mouth will be around for you. Not so sure about Lucas"  
"We can kick his ass if he doesn't" Brooke tied her hair. "Can we invite Rachel to move over?"

"_I figured you'd be here"  
_"_What are you doing here?"  
_"_Maybe this time you can take me to your bed"  
_"_What?"  
_"_Brooke dumped you, didn't she?" She mentioned the drink.  
_"_Worse. She got back with Chase"  
_"_Chase is back in town?"  
_"_Yes. He showed up at her place when I was there"  
__Chris took a small box from his pocket and put it on the counter. Rachel looked intrigued and reached to grab it. Chris was faster.  
_"_Don't be so curious"  
_"_Oh god were you gonna propose to Brooke?"  
_"_I couldn't let it pass"  
_"_I see" Rachel grabbed the glass and took a sip of the drink. She put it back down and turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you Keller"  
__Chris drank the rest of the drink and turned to Rachel's back.  
_"_I want to marry you"_

"Rachel!"  
"Give me a break Bevin! Me and Mouth are over. There's no turning back"  
"But he loves you"  
"Can you stop fooling yourself? It's clear he loves the slut"  
"Brooke isn't a slut Rachel. She's a good person"  
"Whatever"

"Invite Rachel to move over?"  
"Yes"  
"I thought you were in a fight"  
"Well yeah" She sighed. "But I think this can help us make up. We can also help each other during the pregnancy"  
"True"  
"So…?"  
"Sure. Invite her over. But one fight and she's out"  
"Okay. Yay!"

A few days later, after Rachel took Brooke's offer to move in, they threw a party to celebrate Chris and Rachel's engagement. Peyton was playing with Mary when a familiar voice reached her. A way too familiar to be fair. She looked up and saw Lucas arriving… with a girl, holding hands. He was welcomed by Skills. Brooke came up to Peyton.  
"I think you should play the jealous wife"  
"What? Brooke!"  
"Why? You are carrying his children inside you and in your arms"  
"Yeah but it's still not fair"  
"It's not fair for him to show up with a girl either but here he is" Brooke gave a happy scream. "Chase is here!" And she walked away.

Lucas stole a glance from Peyton as he and his so-called girlfriend followed Skills to where him and Bevin were.  
"So this is my godson"  
"He's cute! What's his name?"  
"Lucas. And this…" he pointed to the little girl. "…is Brittany"  
"Who is Lucas' godmother?"  
Lucas chocked. "It's Peyton"  
"Who is she?"  
"She's my…" Lucas tried to find words to say. "Ex-girlfriend"  
"Ex-girlfriend?" She looked at Peyton. "So the child she's carrying isn't yours?"  
"No" He lied. "No. No. No. Peyton hooks up with many guys"  
Skills and Bevin shared a disagreement glance.  
"Really?"  
"Really"

Peyton's attention was drifted to Nathan and Haley arriving.  
"Oh Lucas' new girlfriend" Haley looked to where Peyton was. "Holly"  
"Her name is Holly?"  
"Yeah. Lucas introduced us"  
"Oh"  
"Don't worry. It won't last" Rachel joined. "It's a fling only"  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do. That's what they seem to me." She turned to Peyton. "I want you to make a speech Peyton"  
"Me? Why?"  
"Because Bevin won't approve it and I'm not talking to Brooke, so…"  
"You picked me because there was no one else?"  
"No. I didn't mean it like that"  
"You know Rachel, you should go talk to Brooke. She's really sorry"  
She grabbed Mary and left.

"Peyton, is there anywhere I can leave Anj and Jamie? They are so tired"  
"Yes. I'm actually going to put Mary to sleep right now. You can put Jamie in my bed and Anj in the other crib I bought"  
Haley followed her to her bedroom. She was amused by the pinkish bedroom.  
"Since when you like pink?"  
"Oh I had to change my mind a little. You know, for Mary"  
"Peyton, what about Lucas?"  
"What about him?"  
"What's up with you two?"  
"Nothing"  
"Really? So it's all a game?"  
"What?"  
"He loves you Peyton. He wants to make you jealous"  
"No he doesn't"  
"He met this girl just now, on the street! And he paid her to pretend to be his girlfriend"  
"What?"  
"It's true"  
"How do you know?"  
"She told me. Lucas wants you to go for him"  
"This is so childish Haley. No I won't talk to him after what he's done to that girl"  
"Peyton"  
"I can't." She sighed. "I'm sorry"  
"Okay. Fine" Haley left.

Peyton sat in the bed and tears started falling. Rachel walked in.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing" She dried her tears.  
"Okay, here's the thing." Rachel sat next to her. "We are roommates. No secrets alright?"  
"Yeah. Alright"  
"So what's going on?"  
"Well, it turns out the girl Lucas brought is only to make me jealous"  
"What?"  
"He's different Rach. He's not the same Lucas I fell in love with. He's changed."

Lucas was walking to the bedroom hoping for a chance to talk to Peyton but stopped near it when he heard Rachel.  
"Peyton"  
"I'm sorry. This is too much for you"  
"P. Sawyer!" Brooke came in rushing and stopped abruptly. "What's going on?"  
"Lucas"  
"Oh god! What now?"  
"He brought that girl to make me jealous"  
"What the hell? Why?"  
"I don't know. Haley said she told her"  
"That is so low"  
"I know"  
"Haley is lying"  
Lucas' voice broke off. Everybody looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I didn't bring her to make you jealous Peyton. I actually love her"  
"You barely know her!"  
"I barely knew you too but yet I loved you"  
"Are you comparing her to me?"  
"No"  
"What we had was special Lucas. It meant something to me. It conceived not only one but two kids!"  
"Lucas…"  
Holly stopped dead at the door, absorbing Peyton's bitter screams.  
"You lied to me!"  
"Holly"  
"And I believed you. God I'm so stupid!"  
"What we have, Lucas, is forever" She looked deeply in his eyes. "It's your call to take it or to leave it. I'm done"  
Peyton left. Lucas couldn't bear to look at his date, but he knew hers, Brooke's and Rachel's looks were on him. Holly pushed Lucas out of the way and stormed off. It was what he needed to wake up.  
"Holly!"  
"What?" Brooke yelled. "You are not gonna go after her"  
"Shut up Brooke! Start caring about your own life and let me and Peyton deal with ours"  
"No! You shut up! Listen to me. You've done some harm on Peyton's life and you are not gonna get away like that"  
"What are you gonna do, kill me?"  
"If I have to yes"  
"Brooke!" Haley's voice echoed. "That's not the way. Lucas, go find her."  
"Thanks Haley"

"Oh I hope you meant Peyton"  
"No, I meant Holly"  
"Haley"  
"No Brooke. Lucas is right. It's gone way too far"  
"I'm just protecting my friend"  
"You need to let Peyton handle her own problems"

"Peyton"  
"Hey Nate"  
"What happened?" He sat next to her.  
"Nothing" She wiped the tears away. "It's Lucas"  
"Why am I not surprised? What now?"  
"He won't let me go Nathan. He's trying everything to drive me crazy"  
"I'm sorry Peyton. That really sucks"  
"Yes"

"Haley, as far as I'm concerned this affects me as well"  
"Well it shouldn't"  
"Peyton is my best friend. I care about what happens to her"  
"But you shouldn't let that come between you and Peyton. Or Peyton and Lucas for that matter"  
"I know Haley"  
"You know this may push them away even more"

"Holly, wait!" Lucas grabbed her arm.  
"What? Are you gonna tell me you got Brooke and Rachel pregnant too?"  
"No!"  
"You are such a player Lucas"  
"Look, Peyton and I have a lot of history and sometimes it will be remembered. But you shouldn't feel frightened because of that. I don't want you to"  
"Lucas. You barely know me. You don't love me. You just wanted to make her incredibly jealous. That's wrong. For me and her"  
"I'm sorry"

"What am I going to do Nathan?" She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I have no idea. Be strong I guess" He gently stroked her hair. "You know you're not alone. I'm here for you. Anytime"  
Peyton lifted her head and looked at his eyes. Then an urge to touch his lips came to her mind and was stronger than her. A flash lightened them the moment she leaned over to capture his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

Nathan pulled Peyton away.  
"What are you doing Peyton?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. It came out from nowhere. I'm sorry Nathan"  
She stood up and left.

Haley walked to Lucas.  
"I'm sorry buddy"  
"Don't be. She was right. Peyton and I have a lot of history"  
"Yeah that's true. What are you gonna do?"  
"Talk to Peyton I guess"  
"Are you gonna try to make things better?"  
"If she lets me yes"  
"Oh this is so great!" She hugged him.  
Lucas took the ring out of his pocket.  
"Did you keep it?"  
"Yes" He sighed. "Do you think she's gonna keep using this time?"  
"If you don't screw up I don't see why not" She hugged him again. "I'm so happy and proud of you Lucas Scott"  
"Thanks Hales"

"Brooke! Brooke!"  
"What Peyton?"  
"I need to talk to you"  
"Okay"  
"I kissed Nathan"  
"YOU KISSED NATHAN?!"  
"Brooke keep it down!"

Lucas leaned against the wall, absorbing the news. Peyton opened the door.  
"Lucas"  
"So you kissed my brother huh?"  
"I…I…"  
"I came here to find you and tell you I want us to be together. But obviously that's not how you see it"  
"Luke… wait. It was a mistake okay? I love you Lucas. It's you, not Nathan"  
"Whatever Peyton"  
"Luke" She grabbed his arm, making him turn around. "I'm in love with you"  
She pressed her lips hard against his. He quickly and passionately kissed her back, deepening the kiss and suddenly the whole world disappeared around them.  
"Took you long enough"  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
"What happened Lucas?"  
"I don't know. I guess I freaked out. I was scared to be a father"  
"Oh"  
"But I'll help you from now on Peyton. I swear"  
"Lucas… you don't have to. Really. It's fine"  
"No. No. They are my daughters as well. I want to be in their lives"  
"Okay. If that's what you want I won't stop it"  
"Thank you"  
"Now let's go, boyfriend" She grabbed his hand and took him to the living room.

"Everyone please. I want to make a toast. To love. To my friend who got contaminated with it" She teased. "To Rachel and Chris, and may their love never fade"  
Brooke walked to Rachel and hugged her.  
"I love you slut"  
"Bitch. I love you too"  
"Good to see you two being friends again" Peyton came with Lucas.  
"I don't want to be mean but Lucas' hands are on your waist P."  
"Oh. He's a teaser. No kidding, we got back together"  
"What? Oh my god! This is amazing!"  
"I know" She looked at him and kissed him.  
"Oh god, don't start"  
"We're just making up for the lost time"  
"Eww. Whatever. I'm gone"

Both Peyton and Lucas laughed. She turned to him.  
"Where were we?"  
"Kissing. That's what I want to do forever"  
"Consider yourself lucky then"  
"Do you have something planned?"  
"Well I do want to give you the night of your life"  
"That sounds tempting"  
"It should"  
"Let's do it"  
"Really?"  
"Well you can't say things like that and not expect me to be that turned on"  
"Hahaha. Keep your thing that way"  
"Since when you became so perv?"  
"Since I last had sex with you. I can't stop having those hot wet dreams about us"  
"Oh god! Stop torturing me Peyton. I'm desiring you right here, right now"  
He gently kissed her neck. She dropped her head back and slowly let a sigh come out from her partially parted lips.  
"Wait. Wait. If we don't stop now things are gonna get ugly"  
"How ugly?"  
"Ugly enough to have people witnessing a private moment. I don't want everyone to see me in underwear, moaning and sighing during every your touch"  
Lucas growled. "That's it! I can't hold it anymore" He took her to the bedroom.

"Brooke"  
"Hey Mouth" She took a drink. "I'm really sorry for you"  
"I can't believe she actually wants Chris"  
"Aww buddy"  
"I love her Brooke. I need her"  
"Mouth" Brooke held his hands. "You deserve someone who loves you back"  
"Then I guess I'll die alone"  
"Maybe you need to open your eyes"  
"What?"  
"I don't think you're realizing there's someone who desperately wants you"  
"Who would possibly want to be with me?"  
"Me"

Lucas closed the door behind him.  
"That's it"  
"Let me go change"  
"Oh no time for that baby"  
"Well then you won't be able to see my special underwear"  
"You like to torture me don't you?"  
"I'm not gonna lie. That does seem tempting"  
"Go change" He laughed. "I can't hold it any longer"  
Peyton came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. She was wearing a tiger-ish underwear. Lucas' jaw dropped open at the sight in front of him. She was absolutely stunning. She had the perfect tan on her body. Her hair was naturally curled in the way he loved so much.  
"I'm all yours Lucas Scott"  
Lucas walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I am madly in love with you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Always have and always will"  
"I belong to you. You belong to…" Peyton was cut by having his lips brushed on hers. "…me"  
"As long as you're with me, nothing else matters to me"  
He brushed his lips against hers again as he picked her up and gently placed her on bed.

"You? Brooke? Are you serious?"  
"Mouth, I love you. I really do. But I love Chase either"  
"Brooke I'm still in love with Rachel"  
"Mouth"  
"I'm sorry. I can't do it"  
"I'm not asking you to do anything. You don't need to act on your feelings. I just needed to tell you how I feel. I had to get that out of me"  
"Are you done?"  
"I think so"  
"Ok. I don't want to hear it anymore" He walked away.

Chris and Rachel were sitting in the sofa, cuddling each other when Brooke walked by. Chris pulled Rachel away and stood up.  
"What happened Chris?"  
"Nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom"  
"Okay"

Chris rushed to Brooke.  
"Brooke"  
"Ugh what?"  
"Why are you ignoring me?"  
"Give me one reason why I should talk to you"  
"I'm your friend"  
"No you're not. You are my friend's fiancé. Stay the hell away from me homewrecker"  
"Don't do that Brooke"  
"You have no right to tell me what I should do or not. You remember what happened two years ago, when he had sex"  
"So are you saying Lucas is the one?"  
"No Keller! I'm saying I'm dating a really cool guy. It's bad enough that you tore Rachel and Mouth apart and…"  
"You tore Rachel and Mouth apart. You're the one pregnant with Mouth's child"  
"Actually… you know what? Nevermind"  
"Brooke come here! Brooke!"  
"Leave me alone for once you idiot!"  
"Oh she's so into me"  
"What?" A voice echoed behind him.

"Faster Lucas. Faster!" Peyton begged.  
"Peyton we're not even on the act itself"  
"I know. I know. But I haven't had sex for a long time"  
"You haven't? What about my brother?  
"What the hell? You really think I had sex with Nathan? I did indeed, two years ago! My sex with Nathan doesn't even compare to ours Lucas. Ours is meaningful and oh god it makes me fall in love with you even more. I wish you could see that" She collected her clothes and slammed the door before she left.

"Brooke's into you?!"  
"Rachel, sweetie"  
"Don't call me sweetie you idiot! I thought I could make you forget about her. I thought I was enough for you!"  
"You are Rachel. You are"  
"No I'm not. I'm not Brooke"  
"Where does that leave us?"  
"I don't know Chris. I don't know"

Lucas sat next to Skills and sighed.  
"What happened dawg?"  
"Peyton is mad at me again"  
"How come?"  
"I think she had sex with Nathan"  
"You think? You confronted her about this?"  
"Yes I did. She said she didn't"  
"And you're still in doubt?"  
"I don't know Skills. I'm not sure if that child is even mine"  
"Luke, man"  
"I don't know"

Peyton was holding a pillow in the moment Rachel sat.  
"Killed the mood?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lucas"  
"Yes. What else?"  
"What happened?"  
"I think he has trusting problems"  
"Every guy does Peyton"  
"But Lucas is different from other guys Rachel"  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yeah. Knock some sense into his head"  
"I can do that"  
"So what happened to you?"  
"Chris is in love with Brooke"  
"No! I'm sorry"  
"It's okay. I guess I should start accepting the fact I live under her shadow"  
"That's not true Rachel"  
"Yes it is. You and me live under Brooke's shadow"  
Peyton shook her head, in agreement.  
"See?"  
"Well we need to change that. We can not let guys do what they want with us"  
"We should not! So what should we do?"  
"I say let's make them crawl back to us"  
"By being jealous?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Sounds like a plan roomie"

"So you kissed Peyton huh?"  
"She kissed me Brooke"  
"Whatever. So what happens next?"  
"I'm gonna be around Brooke. I told you that"  
"That's not it. For hiding the truth I destroyed a marriage. A marriage I was the bridesmaid of. You have no idea how hard it is to keep supporting this lie Nathan"  
"But for Haley you'll have to"  
"Haley. Haley. You don't even love her anymore"  
"Shut up Brooke. I don't love Haley that's true, but I have two kids with her"  
"You still love her, don't you?" She mentioned the blond girl.  
"I don't think I ever stopped loving her"  
"What do I need to do to be your first?"  
"You can't. No one replaces Peyton. And you need to stop messing with people's hearts. Mouth, Chase, Chris. Who's gonna be the next? Lucas?"  
"Well"  
"Don't you dare come near him with second intentions Brooke! Or I will destroy you"  
"She loves your brother and you're just gonna live with it?"  
"Yes. Cause she's happy"  
"I don't get you"  
"Am I asking you to?"  
"Stop being so rude Nathan!"  
"I'll stop when you start respecting"  
"What?"  
"It's hard isn't it?"  
"Cut this crap Nathan! I can respect"  
"If that's what you believe"

"There he is Skills"  
"Go ask him"  
"Hey Nate"  
"What?"  
"Did you sleep with Peyton?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"You heard me. Did you have sex with my girlfriend?"  
"Yes. When we were together"  
"Don't make jokes"  
"No I haven't. What's up with you doubting Peyton?"  
"I just wanted to make sure"  
"It seems like you have a hard time trusting her, doesn't it?"  
"No"  
"Maybe she needs a real man. You know, one who treats her right and respects her. Kinda like me"  
"What?"  
"Well it's no secret anymore. I love Peyton. And I'm willing to do everything for her"  
"You can't be serious"  
"Oh but I am. The game is on Lucas. Let the best win"  
Lucas punched Nathan on the face. He punched back and they started a bloody fight.  
"What happened? Somebody please help" Haley begged.

"So how's the wedding stuff going Rachel?"  
"So far so good"  
"That's good"  
"Yep"  
"So Mouth doesn't even want to talk to me"  
"Oh yeah?  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry Brooke"  
Chris passed by and exchanged sad glances with Rachel.  
"Did something happen here?"  
"Actually yes"  
"Oh. What?"  
"We are on a break"  
"Why?"  
"Chris is in love with you"


	19. Chapter 19

**_I'm really sorry for taking one year and half to post another chapter. I had a major block mainly because of S5. But now I'm back. This chapter may not be that good as it took me more than a year to finish it. There's only one chapter left. Please R&R!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

"Rachel"  
"Who are we trying to fool Brooke? We all know he'll always love you"  
"Listen to me here. I don't feel anything for Chris and never will. You should not be afraid cause I won't come between you guys ever. You mean so much more to me than Chris has ever meant. I think you don't know how important this friendship is to me. I love you so much Rachel. No guy can ever ruin it"  
"Brooke"  
"You don't really believe it, do you?"  
"Well…"  
"I'm being honest here and I'm gonna prove it to you" She walked away.

The screams and noises attracted Rachel and Peyton to the crowd.  
"Oh my god! What happened here?" Peyton asked.  
Skills was holding Lucas and Mouth, Nathan.  
"You should ask him" Lucas said angrily. Nathan made an attempt to kick him. "He wants you Peyton!"  
"What?" Peyton asked in disbelief along with Haley.  
"Now you tell me. Is this baby really mine?"  
"Excuse me? Of course it is Lucas! You know I have never been in love so badly for any other guy before"  
"Tell Nathan that" He removed the blood on his mouth with his hand and left.  
"Now explain to me" Haley turned to Peyton, waiting for an answer.  
"Haley"  
"Come on Peyton. You must know something"  
"I don't know anything I swear"  
"Nathan!"  
"Great" He mumbled.  
"What is happening here?" Brooke asked.  
"Nathan and Lucas were fighting"  
"What? Why?"  
"Peyton"  
"Peyton?"  
"Come on Nathan!"  
"Haley, I can explain"  
"So explain it"  
"Nathan" Brooke called.  
Everyone turned around and saw Brooke curled up on the floor. Her hand placed on her belly.  
"What's going on Brooke?"  
"The baby. What else?"  
"I know that. But why did you call Nathan?"  
Brooke froze. It was such an spontaneous act that she didn't think about it. Now everything was in the open.  
"I called his name?"  
"Yes"  
"I confused it Haley. I meant to call for Mouth"  
"Right"  
"Haley"  
"I get it" She walked away.  
"Is the baby okay Brooke?"  
"I think so. I just had a really bad cramp"  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
"No. I need to talk to Rachel and your wife first"  
"Brooke"  
"I know. Soon enough okay? I can't keep lying Nathan"  
"Me neither"  
"I'm telling Rachel tonight. Now actually"

"Haley! Haley!"  
"Go away Lucas"  
"Come on, I wanna help you"  
"I don't need any help"  
"Hales"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Come on Haley. I'm your best friend"  
"Ugh fine"

"Rachel"  
"What now?"  
"There's something I need to tell you"  
"Okay" She leaned against the wall. "Shoot"  
"I'm not expecting Mouth's child"  
"What?"  
"That's what you heard my friend"  
"So who's this child from?"  
"You need to keep it a secret okay?"  
"Sure thing"  
"Nathan"  
"What the hell?!"  
"Rachel!"  
"Okay, okay. Sorry"  
"Thank you"  
"Nathan, Brooke? Really?"  
"Yeah, well"  
"What about Haley?"  
"What about her?"  
"She's Nathan's wife. She's your friend"  
"I know. I know" She sat down. "I'm such a horrible person"  
"Do you like him?"  
"I don't know"  
"Have you told Chase yet?"  
"That it's Nathan's? No"  
"Brooke!"  
"See, horrible!"  
"Stop saying that. You know what?" Rachel stood up. "We need a girls night. Just you, me, Peyton and Bevin. All of us having fun, without worrying about problems"  
"You're right!"  
"I always am"  
"I missed you bitch"  
"I missed you too whore"  
"Finally you two worked things out"  
"Group hug. Come on Peyton"  
"Okay"  
"We're so cheesy!"  
"Of course" Peyton joked.  
"I was just telling Brooke we need to have a girls night. Just to chill and have a good time, you know?"  
"Yeah"  
"We should totally do that"  
"Okay then"  
"Next weekend?"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"To me too"

"How are you feeling?"  
"I don't know actually. Betrayed. Used"  
"Nathan loves you"  
"Does he really? I used to think so"  
"Haley"  
"Hey there buddy"  
"Go away Brooke. And don't call me buddy"  
"Haley I'm sorry"  
"Right"  
"I'll let you two talk"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
"Haley please"  
"What? I protected you from Rachel when all this time you were expecting my husband's child!"  
"I know. I'm a horrible person"  
"Damn right, you are" Haley walked away.

"Luke"  
"What do you want Nate?"  
"Talk to you"  
"We have nothing left to talk"  
"Oh yes we do"  
"Fine"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Really?"  
"But I can't help loving Peyton"  
"So you came here to tell me this?"  
"No. I wanted you to know I never meant for this to happen"  
"That is so typical of you Nathan" Lucas paused. "To go after someone who is already taken"  
"Hey! Now you're offending me"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I won't make a move on Peyton"  
"Am I supposed to believe that?"  
"If you want, yeah. If not, too bad. That's all I had to say"

"Haley, please!"  
"Go away Brooke!"  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"But you did it anyway"  
"Just tell me if there's something I can do to make up to you"  
"Fortunately, there isn't. Now leave me alone"  
"Haley, come on"  
"Shut up Brooke! Don't make me fight with you"  
"If that makes you less angry with me then fine. Go ahead"  
"It's not worth it"  
"Your friendship is so important to me"  
"And you only realized that now? You must be really slow huh? It's too late Brooke"  
"No it's not. I know it"  
"Get the hell out of here!"  
"Fine!"

A few days had passed by since the party. Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Bevin were all getting ready to go out to a club.  
"Shouldn't we invite Haley?"  
"Rachel and her don't get along. Besides, she's still mad at me"  
"Right. Nathan's child"  
"Yeah"  
"How did it happen anyway?"  
"He was upset with Haley and I tried to comfort him. One thing led to another"  
"The usual"  
"You can say that, yeah"  
"Where are we going by the way?"  
"We can go have dinner and then to the club. Does it sound good?"  
"Yes"  
"Definitely"  
"Okay. Deal then"

"I can't believe we're stuck here with these kids while the girls have their fun!"  
"Dad, don't say this. You are here with me"  
"Mary" Lucas stroke his daughter's hair. "I'm just worried about your mother, that's all"  
"I know. But aunt Brooke will be there with her"  
"That's true"

"Brooke, look at that"  
"Wow, Peyton got lucky" Bevin said.  
"Wait up, he seems familiar to me"  
"Does he?"  
"Yeah" Brooke waited until the guy looked at her. "Oh my god I was right. It's Derek!"  
"What?" Rachel and Bevin screamed together.

"What are you doing here Derek?"  
"I ask you the same question Peyton"  
"You better not be here to stalk me again"  
"What if I am?"  
"Get a life, Derek"  
Peyton turned to leave but Derek held her arm.  
"You ain't going anywhere Peyton"

"We have to tell somebody"  
"Call Lucas!"  
"I already am. You two keep an eye on Peyton and Derek"  
"Too late" Rachel said. "They're gone"  
"What? What do you mean they're gone?"  
"They left Brooke"

"Let me go Derek!"  
"We can be happy together Peyton"  
"No, we can't! I don't even like you"  
"I don't care. I'm sure you'll fall for me pretty soon"  
"Oh shut up! You know that won't happen"  
Derek grabbed Peyton's chin.  
"I know that you're mine. And you know that too"  
"That's not true and you know it"

"They left? What?"  
"Is there another way to make you understand THEY'RE NOT HERE?"  
"Brooke! Brooke! Are you there?"  
"Lucas. Hey!"  
"What's up?"  
"Um, how do I put this? We're having a situation here"  
"What happened? Is Peyton fine?"  
"She's okay I guess. But we need you to come over"  
"Okay. Where are you?"  
"We're at the Bar Lounge"  
"Alright. I'm on my way"

"What happened Lucas?"  
"Brooke said something happened but didn't tell me what it was. So I'm going over to Bar Lounge. Take care of Mary please, Skills"  
"I will"

"I cannot believe we lost Peyton"  
"We should check outside. Maybe they're still there"  
"Yeah"  
The three girls rushed outside the club, hoping to find Peyton and Derek.  
"Damn!"

"Let me go Derek!"  
"No"  
"I don't love you and never will, can't you understand that?"  
"I can't. And don't you dare to leave me"  
Derek raised his hand to slap Peyton but she held it.  
"And don't you dare to slap me" She said loudly. "I am not some girl you just slap and get away with it"  
"Shut up Peyton"

"The security guy didn't see anything"  
"Is he blind? He didn't see any car leaving?"  
"He said no car has left here for the past two hours"  
"So they must be around here"  
"Brooke!"  
"It's Lucas"  
"What's going on?"  
"I hate to tell you this but…"  
"…Derek kidnapped Peyton"


End file.
